


May the odds be ever in your favour

by xo_Ramat_xo



Category: CLC (Band), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, NCT (Band), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Heartbreak, Jaemin is the strongest, M/M, Original Character(s), Sad Jaemin, Violence, Violence and Gore, bottom Jaemin!, cocky Jaemin, confident jaemin, jeno pov, nomin have cute moments, realistic ending, smut comes in the last chapter, the boys are hopelessly in love, top jeno!, whipped nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo
Summary: It's the 62nd annual hunger games and Lee Jeno has his name down way too many times to count. Are the odds in his favour? They may be, but they are not on his best friend Yeeun's favour and she gets picked. Jeno, who loves her, volunteers and vows to protect her. Enter another contestant, Na Jaemin, district 1 and capitols favourite, with his blue hair, charming drawl and beautiful smile but sad eyes. Both boys try to fight the attraction, since their story has nothing but a tragic ending...Who will survive?The kind-hearted Yeeun? The determined Jeno? or the capitol's favourite Jaemin?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 65
Kudos: 152





	1. The reaping

It is a clear day. The rare birds are singing and the sun is shining, its rays lighting up the tiny rooftop house in which Jeno is standing in staring at his reflection in the mirror. As per custom, he’s wearing the neatest and most formal clothes he owns, a pair of black trousers and a blue striped shirt he’d worn every year. His shoes were given away to him by the butcher’s son, the latter not wanting them anymore.

Jeno shifts uncomfortably, partly due to the fact that this day is the only day of the year that he’s completely free from the comfortable dirt of the woods and also due to the fact that the probability of his name being chosen today is high.

This year has been one of the hardest ones in Jeno’s life, and he’s had many bad years. His parents had tried to flee Panem when he was a nine and they got caught and killed. Jeno was only allowed to live because he was a child but he’d lived the following three years as a beggar before he turned twelve and collected food for the first time. He’d traded some of it for money for a place to stay and had to collect some more to feed. Jeno also learnt to hunt with a bow and arrow he’d found in the woods. Things looked up a bit as he started to sell his game and he could afford to rent a tiny rooftop studio room on top of the district clinic. Last year, due to a disease outbreak, a lot of animals had died and people refrained from eating meat out of fear of getting the disease so hunting was no use.

Jeno had no choice but to keep taking the extra food from the peacekeepers if he didn’t want to starve to death and to pay for his room. And now, the odds are not really in his favour.

Jeno had also fallen ill a couple of months back and would have died if not for his only friend, Jang Yeeun, the daughter of the districts only doctor. She’d found him passed out and burning up and nursed him back to health. Jeno’s heart hurt a little thinking about her. He wanted to do something for her, thank her for all she’s done and show how much he appreciates it.

A small knock drives Jeno out of his thoughts and he looks up to see Yeeun smiling at him from the entrance. She’s wearing one of the few dresses she owns and her long black hair is done into a pretty braid, some tendrils escaping and making her look angelic. “Jeno, are you ready?”

Jeno nods slowly and pulls himself away from the mirror. They step out together and see Yeeun’s father already waiting for them. All around them, the citizens of the district are all heading to the reaping ground, dressed in their best clothes but there is despair in the air. In the way everyone’s face is grim and there are no smiles in sight.

“How many times is your name in, Jeno?” Yeeun asks as they make their way. Her father walks ahead of them as they both take their time, steps slow.

“Twenty.” Jeno replies and chuckles bitterly. “I guess the odds aren’t in my favour.”

“I wish you’d let me help you.”

“No. I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you got picked because of me. You’re pure and don’t belong in the vicious games.”

“About that,” Yeeun starts and Jeno stops. He looks at Yeeun with wide eyes. “I wasn’t going to tell you this but I figure I should anyway. I want you to know that it was entirely my choice and no matter what, you can’t blame yourself.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Remember when you were sick? I put my name down in exchange for the medication.”

Jeno’s world stops for a moment and he staggers, suddenly feeling dizzy. “You’re joking. Tell me you are.”

“But it’s just the one time!” Yeeun hurriedly says trying to reach out to hold Jeno but he steps away, not seeing the hurt in her eyes. “I knew if I had told you about it you would’ve said no and we’d run out of medication and it was the only way. You would’ve died otherwise.”

“Then you should’ve let me die.”

Yeeun gasps softly. “No, you don’t mean that.”

“I do,” Jeno insists, eyes wide as he grasps his chest in hurt. “If you get picked, what am I supposed to do? Your dad works so hard so you don’t have to be involved in this. I try my best to act tough in front of you to prevent you from doing this exact thing. I don’t care if your name is in just once more. I just want you to be safe, why can’t you understand that?”

Yeeun looks down at her feet, ashamed and she sniffs. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have.”

“Yes, you shouldn’t.” Jeno says and steps even further away. “After the reaping, I’m going to move out. I can’t continue being your friend if you’re going to do this.”

“Jeno-”

“Don’t,” Jeno puts a hand up. “At least not now, we have to go.” Without looking back at her, Jeno walks off to the reaping ground by himself.

As Jeno stands in line, he thinks about how he should’ve known Yeeun did this. He blames himself for even letting her see him sick. Yeeun has always been compassionate, putting people, especially Jeno, before herself but this is just crossing the line. If Jeno could, he wouldn’t have his name in at all but how could she willingly offer herself for the sake of someone else, even if it was just once. One is a low chance but not low enough.

Jeno notices Yeeun in the girl’s line. She’s quiet and looks hurt and upset; it’s breaks Jeno’s heart that he’s the one causing that pain but he can’t take back his words. They have a year left before they won’t be allowed to take extra things from the peacemakers anymore and for that year at least, Jeno will stay as far away from Yeeun as possible so this doesn’t happen again.

Before long, they’re all standing in the reaping ground, the people divided by gender. The sun shines softly and it’s almost like a spotlight when a man gets on stage. The district 12 chaperone.

“Happy Hunger games!” He announced in a cheerful tone that grates on Jeno’s nerves. The district chaperone, Haechan, is dress less obnoxiously than the people of the capitol, his suit as white as snow and his brown hair styled away to show his forehead. He wears a lot of jewellery instead to make up for it. Jeno kind of zones out as Haechan gives a little speech and plays the usual video from the capital and his attention snaps back as Haechan heads to the box to draw out names.

“First, the ladies,” Haechan announced and pauses for dramatic effect as he opens the paper. “Jang Yeeun!”

Jeno freezes as soon as he hears the name and the dread starts to fill him up slowly. He slowly turns his head to see the said girl step out her line, face as white as snow and her body is shaking. Jeno just watches dumbfoundedly as she walks unto the stage, one thought in his mind.

Yeeun, his best friend, his only friend, the person who always has his back, stands by him and will do anything for him is going to die. Because of him, she’d increased her chances of being picked and now, she’s standing on that stage looking the most scared Jeno has ever seen her and all this is because she wanted to help him.

And Jeno just knows, he knows that he’ll do anything to protect her. He’ll volunteer.

“And now, for the boys!” comes Haechan voice that sounds like honey. He opens the paper but before he can read out the name, Jeno puts a hand up and yells out.

“I volunteer as tribute!”

Everyone turns around to look at him but the attention even gives him more confidence. Jeno makes eye contact with Yeeun who just stares with wide wet eyes. She shakes her head at him softly but Jeno steps forward and repeats, “I volunteer as tribute.”

“Well, we have a volunteer!” Haechan announced excitedly and proceeds to clap but it slowly does out as no one else joins him. Jeno approaches the stage and climbs to stand next to Haechan.

“Shake hands.” Haechan says and they do. Jeno sees Yeeun’s eyes water and the tears fall, she’s crying not for herself but for him. She’s scared for him.

They are let to private rooms to meet with their family but Jeno has no family and is just collecting his thoughts when the door opens and Yeeun’s father steps in. Jeno is surprised to see him and figures he must’ve stopped by after seeing Yeeun.

Her dad looks at him for a while before pulling Jeno into a hug. It’s the first hug he’s ever received from the man. “You’ve lived with us for a few years now and I know how much you both care about each other. I wish I could tell you to protect yourself and come out the winner but I can’t, not when my daughter’s in there too”

Jeno nods slowly and the doctor pulls back. He holds Jeno’s chin and looks in in the eyes. “I want you to promise me, that you’ll protect her to the best of your ability.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you.” Dr Jang nods and pats Jeno on the back once before turning for the door. He stops and says. “I had always thought you guys would end up getting married. But I guess I’ll never see my daughter walk down the aisle.”

“You will sir,” Jeno says firmly. “I’ll make sure of it.”

Dr, Jang gives him a small smile before leaving. Haechan ushers them unto the train, talking the whole time but Jeno tunes him out, his mind whirling with how he’ll keep the promises made to himself and Dr Jang.

The train is the fanciest thing Jeno has ever seen but he doesn’t think much about it. Jeno and Yeeun are both sat down while Haechan goes to call their mentor, Mark Lee, a previous victor of the hunger games.

“Jeno,” Yeeun breaks the silence first. “I believe that this was my destiny, to be picked. So, don’t beat yourself up thinking that what happened is what increased my chances. I would’ve been chosen either way. That’s why I don’t regret it. I don’t regret saving you.”

Jeno knows that there’s a probability she could’ve been chosen anyway without the extra pick but that wasn’t important. The fact that she had increases her chances for him is what’s most important. “We can’t change what has happened.” Jeno replies. He turns and takes Yeeun’s hands in his. “I’ll make sure you get home safely. I’ll repay you for saving my life and I will make sure you survive this.”

“You know I’m against violence and that I can’t ever win a fight.” Yeeun replies, chuckling bitterly. “You have a chance Jeno, you could win.”

“No, I’ll protect you. Only one of us will come out alive and it’ll be you.”

“Jeno…”

“I love you.” Jeno blurts out. It’s not the way he planned on confessing; he’d wanted to wait until he could provide for her, he’d wanted to become a better man but now, there’s a countdown for his life and no time seems better than the present. “I’m in love with you, Jang Yeeun.”

Yeeun just stares at him. “I know,” she whispers, “I’ve always known and I’d hoped you’d eventually stop loving me and find someone else who’ll love you the way you deserve. I’m sorry I can’t be that person. You’re a brother to me. I love you but not the way you need me to.”

Jeno sees that she’s being absolutely sincere and lets go of her hands. Maybe it’s because it’s so sudden but Jeno doesn’t feel necessarily hurt by this rejection. He knows nothing will change and he’ll still protect her with his life. He’s surprised though, he’d thought she felt the same way, everyone did. “Oh.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jeno shakes his head. “Don’t be, I’ll still be by your side no matter what. We’ll face this together.”

Yeeun actually starts sobbing this time and pulls Jeno into a bone crushing hug. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiii. It's me with another fic and this time it's nomin. I hope you enjoy reading and please leave comments and kudos! I will really appreciate it. 
> 
> my twitter is @jenosight if you want to talk or anything!!!
> 
> Enjoy!!!


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nomin meet :D

“Are you good with any weapons?” Mark asks as they sit at the breakfast table the next day. Mark has this innocent and neat look, and if Jeno hadn’t watched the games himself, he would’ve found it hard to believe that Mark conquered such a brutal event.

Yeeun softly shakes her head in answer to the question while Jeno nods. “I’m good with a bow and arrow.”

“You’ll get four days training in the capitol before the games but you won’t be able to learn any new skills so I suggest you focus on honing your skills,” Mark turns to Yeeun, a look of soft pity in his eyes. “And I’m sure you’ll find something.”

“It’s okay,” Jeno says and reaches over to hold Yeeun’s trembling palm. “I’ll protect you.”

“You’ll be too busy protecting yourself.” Mark says, his tone dark and stands. “I need a drink.”

Jeno watches him leave and sighs. They’d discussed at length but the odds are looking bleak with them. Mark is against Jeno’s notion to protect Yeeun since no one makes it out f the games, looking out for other people and Jeno knows this well, he’s watched all the games anyway, but he doesn’t care. Yeeun has never held a weapon in her life, has never needed to so she’s basically helpless. Jeno guesses he’ll have to strength up for them both.

Haechan enters the breakfast car and sits opposite them where Mark had been. Haechan has been a silent comfort for the short time they’d known each other. Even now, he looks at them worried. “It’s hard, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Yeeun whispers shakily and picks up her knife and fork. Jeno looks up to see Haechan giving him a knowing look.

“Why did you volunteer, Jeno?”

“I wanted to protect Yeeun. She’s very important to me and I owe her a lot.”

“Oh?” Haechan looks surprised, like he really wasn’t expecting that answer. He spreads a slice of bread and hands it to Jeno who collects it with a small thanks. “Let me share a secret, the real way to win the games.”

Jeno and Yeeun look up in interest. Everyone knew the best way to win the game is to be the most powerful or the smartest, but if Haechan has a secret to share, Jeno’s all ears. 

“The real way to win is to have sponsors.”

“Sponsors?” They repeat, confused.

“People who root for you to win. They’ll send you whatever it is you need in the games like medicine, food or water. So, figure out a way to make yourselves stand out and make people like you so they help you in the arena.” Haechan hands Yeeun a buttered toast and stands giving them one small smile. “Remember, it’s a television show. So, put on a show.”

\---

They arrive at the capital in a few hours after breakfast and Jeno is taken away from his group to a small building and made to go through spa like treatments. His hair is also cut and dyed a very bright blonde, his eye brows plucked, manicures and pedicures and sweet-smelling baths before he’s given a plain robe to wear and told to wait in a room.

Jeno wonders about what Yeeun is doing right now when the door opens and a guy walks in. he looks young, around Jeno’s age and his hair is a pretty lilac colour. He’s tall but cute, wearing a suit like Haechan but his jacket is longer and black.

“Hi, I’m Park Jisung, your stylist.” He puts a hand out and Jeno shakes it. A stylist, what does he need a stylist for? Jisung sits in front of him and gives him a strained smile. “I’m sorry this happened to you and I’m here to help you.”

“Help?”

Jisung nods. “My partner is talking to the female tribute from your district and our job is to help you make statements with your outfits and attract attention. It’s not much but it helps.”

Jeno just nods, the words not really making sense in his head. “Okay.”

Jisung gives him a small smile and moves to sit as well. “Regarding the tribute parade tonight, District 12 is coal miners but I want to do something different. I want to make you guys look classy and elegant. I saw your pictures before you arrived and decided to dye both your hairs blonde and choose black outfits for tonight. Is that okay with you?”

Jeni just shrugs. It’s funny how Jisung is asking his opinion now though his hair has already been cut and dyed. “You know best, I’ll just trust and follow you.”

“Good.” Jisung cracks another smile and he looks a little like a child. Jeno wants to protect him a bit. “Let’s begin.”

In a couple of hours, Jeno, accompanied by Jisung and Haechan, is heading out to the chariots outside the arenas as the other tributes get ready. He’s wearing the most make-up he’s ever worn in his life, which is none by the way, and he definitely looks the best he has ever had. He’s wearing a black jumpsuit, tailored to fit his body exactly showing off his long legs and lean physique enunciated with belts and chains.

He approaches his horse, and pets it softly and smiles for real for the first time today. Jeno’s an animal lover and feels a little less on edge as the pets the huge animal. Yeeun’s outfit is taking a bit more time since he stands there alone for a while.

“You should feed it some sugar cubes.” A low male voice says behind him and Jeno turns around to see another boy with striking blue hair, one of the tributes, district 1 from his glimmering attire, holding out a sugar cube. He should look stupid with that hair colour but he actually looks devastatingly handsome.

Jeno doesn’t take it and just stares so the pretty boy feed the horse himself. Jisung and Haechan are far away discussing something and Jeno is left to handle this himself. He slowly wonders if tributes attack each other before they get into the arena.

“Ease up, I don’t bite.” Pretty boy winks at Jeno and gives him a charming smile which makes Jeno weak in the knees for some reason. “I’m Jaemin.”

Jeno shakes his hand and notices Jaemin has a firm grip, his hands are also calloused from use. “I’m Jeno.”

“I know, everyone knows the first ever volunteer form district 12.” Jaemin replies. “You must be pretty good to volunteer for such a vicious event, don’t you think?”

Jeno realises that Jaemin must be here to size him up. District 12 has never had a volunteer but he remembers that Districts 1 and 2 tributes are always volunteers. Jaemin must be a volunteer then.

“Probably as good as you are.” Jeno replies, his voice way more confident than he actually is. Jaemin’s smile widens at the response and his eyes light up, like he’s excited. Jeno feels a small chill down his spine. Jaemin is handsome and looks like he won’t hurt a fly but now, after seeing that creepy smile, Jeno can imagine this boy smashing someone’s head open.

“You’ve got me all excited now, man. I can’t wait to see your skills.” Jaemin looks over Jeno shoulder and then winks at Jeno. “Your partner has arrived. She’s really pretty by the way. Good luck to both of you.”

“Thanks.” Jeno replies but Jaemin has already walked away. Jeno turns around to see Yeeun and takes in a short sharp breath. Her long black hair has been cut into a bob and dyed blonde, Jeno’s always loved her long wavy hair but seeing this new style, she definitely looks better, more bad-ass. Her make-up makes her look fierce but absolutely beautiful and her black dress just adds to the elegance. The bottom half of the dress flares out and is see-through so Jeno can see the ridiculously high heels she’s sporting. She’s eye level with Jeno now.

“Hey.” Yeeun smiles softly at Jeno. “You look good.”

“You look better, beautiful.” Jeno smiles back and helps her into the chariot. Jisung and Chenle hurry to do final touches while Mark and Haechan gave final advice.

“Try to look confident.”

“But approachable.”

“And dangerous.”

“Smile a lot.”

And they’re off, the official opening of the hunger games. Jeno feels extremely nervous as the chariot goes into the arena full of screaming capitol citizens but he mages to put on a fake smile, try to look confident and dangerous but approachable while smiling a lot and hoping he doesn’t look constipated. He glances at Yeeun and she’s smiling and waving, looking confident but Jeno can see it doesn’t reach her eyes. So, he reaches to hold her hand, to gives them both comfort as he also smiles and waves till the ride through is over.

The president gives his speech and in less than an hour, the event is over. Haechan leads them into the elevator building and presses the top floor, 12. “We get the penthouse, one of the good things about coming district 12.”

Jeno rolls his eyes subtly, more like the only good thing.

That night, they get a crash course on the other tributes from Mark. As Jeno thought, the tributes in district 1 and 2 do volunteer. “They train at a special academy till they’re eighteen and then volunteer for the games. They’re the deadliest and usually the winners. Rumours say that Na Jaemin from District one is very lethal and most likely to win this year. Keep an eye out for him.”

Jeno can totally imagine the boy from before being lethal, and he can also imagine him being dangerous. He remembers his smile and shivers softly. Mark finishes up soon and then sends them all to bed. Training starts tomorrow and they’ll need their beauty sleep.

Jeno lay on his bed deep into the night but the sleep doesn’t seem to want to overtake him. His heart is beating fast and his blood rushing. Jeno tosses and turns but can’t seem to stop thinking so he stands. He softly pads to Yeeun room and opens the door and sees her body on the bed. She’s really still and looks like she’s already asleep so Jeno leaves her room. Haechan and Mark are both in their rooms but Jeno doesn’t feel like talking to either, they’ll probably just send him to his room.

Jeno decides to get some fresh air and leaves the apartment and takes the elevator to the roof. The wind is blowing moderately and Jeno breaths in, and his mind eases a bit. He approaches the edge and spots a familiar mop of blue hair at the edge. Jaemin is here. Jeno is about to step back but Jaemin must’ve sensed him because he turns around and spots Jeno.

“What are you doing?” Jaemin’s voice sounds completely different. No amusement, excitement, curiosity or mocking. He sounds flat, with a hint of despair.

Jeno shakes his head. “Just wanted some fresh air.”

Jaemin looks at him for a long moment and sighs before turning back. He pats the space next to him. “Come and join me.”

Jeno knows he shouldn’t, he should go straight back to his room and try to sleep but his legs take him to Jaemin and he’s already siting before he knows what he’s doing. The view of the city is really amazing from up here, the lights are pretty and Jeno envies the people in the capitol for living in such luxury while people are starving back in his district.

They both sit in silence for a while but Jeno gets anxious and decides to break it. “Are you nervous about training tomorrow?”

Jaemin chuckles but it sounds bitter. “Nervous, no. there’s no need for me to be.”

Jeno glances at the latter’s side profile. Jaemin is handsome, with his wide doe eyes and pretty lips. He doesn’t have the look of a vicious killer. He also notices he’s wearing a really thin shirt and wonders if he’s cold. Jaemin’s different sides are giving him whiplash “I heard you train and volunteer.”

“Is that a question?” Jaemin doesn’t wait for Jeno to answer before continuing, “It’s true. I knew since I was born that I was going to do this. I didn’t have a choice. While other children played with toys and watched cartoons, I played with knives and watched videos on the most effective way to kill. I’ve learnt different fighting techniques and I’m pretty good with any weapon.” Jaemin says all this is a flat tone so he doesn’t sound like he’s bragging but like it’s an obvious thing. “My parents told me that it’s my job to bring honour to the family. I have to. I have to be a victor.”

“Oh.” Jeno doesn’t know what to say. Jaemin’s life turns out not to be too different from the other tributes. He might have volunteered but he didn’t really get a choice in the matter. At least others had a chance to not be picked but Jaemin knew he would end up in this battle of death from day one and had just equipped himself so he comes out alive. Jeno feels bad for him. “I volunteered.”

Jaemin laughs again but it’s not so bitter this time. “Yeah, I know.”

“Want to know why?” Jaemin shrugs so Jeno continues. “My parents died when I was nine and I’ve been an orphan since, I have no family honour to uphold or anything like that. But I have a friend. My best friend, Jang Yeeun.”

Jaemin looks up in mild interest now. “I fell really sick earlier this year and it was really bad. Yeeun, being the selfless girl that she is went to get me medicine but the drug I needed was rare and she had to put her name down for the games to get it. She didn’t even hesitate and did it to save my life. I didn’t know, she didn’t tell me. She just nursed me back to health. I found out the day of the reaping and as luck would have it, Yeeun was picked as a tribute. I knew then that I had to protect her, so I volunteered. Even though the I have no training in killing humans, only animals.”

Jaemin smiles a little. “Same difference, right?”

“I guess.”

“So, Yeeun, do you love her?”

“I do.”

“As a woman? Or a friend?”

Jeno hesitates. “A woman. But she rejected me.”

Jaemin narrows his eyes at Jeno. “Do you really love her? Does she make your heart race? Give you butterflies and do you crave her, miss her presence wish she was there. Do you want to hold her tight and never let her go? Be there for her in every way, do everything with her and be with her forever?”

Jeno doesn’t answer the question, he can’t. he doesn’t want to. “How do you know so much about love?”

Jaemin seem to take his changing the topic as an answer and smirks. “I’ve never been in love if that’s what you’re asking. My mum told me this.”

Jeno nods and they trail off into silence. It’s a comfortable silence and Jeno wonders if he’s allowed to get comfortable with a tribute. They sit there for another hour before Jeno starts to finally feel sleepy so he stands. “I have to go now, you should get some sleep soon, prepare for tomorrow.”

“Of course,” Jaemin replies but makes no move to get up so Jeno just leaves on his own and burrows into his warm bed. He falls asleep thinking a certain blue-haired boy with a sad smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this new chapter!! I hope you're enjoying it and if you are please leave a kudos and a comment, I would love to hear what you're thinking.


	3. Feel Human

Jeno and Yeeun leave their apartment together, alone for the first time since the train ride and are heading to the training room.

“Have you thought about what you’re going to do?” Jeno asks as the elevator goes down to the basement floors. They’re dressed in uniform jumpsuits that Haechan had dropped off earlier. The outfit is stretchy and lights and it feels comfortable.

“I think I’ll just take it easy today and learn some survival skills,” Yeeun replies. “I know you’ll be too busy learning how to use the weapons so you can reply on me for your survival.”

Jeno snorts but he agrees. He hadn’t even thought about the survival skills. A lot of tributes are killed by natural causes but he’s just never thought about it. “I feel reassured now.”

Yeeun laughs with him and they step off the elevator. Jeno takes a deep breath and they enter the training room. Jeno is feeling a little nervous but determined to make these 4 days, worth it. the other tributes are there already, checking out the weapons and planning their practise. Jeno spots the bow and arrow and itches to take it but Mark had said not to show full strength so he heads towards the combat area, to build up his fighting skills.

Yeeun heads off to learn some survival skills. She’d been her dad’s apprentice and would have eventually taken over the clinic. She’d told Jeno that she’ll try to learn a few skills like making a fire and treating wounds with natural herbs.

Jeno and a couple other people are the only ones learning no weapons combat, everyone else seems to favour the weapons. Their instructor is a large burly man whose face is grim and kind of scares Jeno a little.

“Combat is a very important skill to learn.” The man starts and Jeno wonders why instructors like talking before they get down to the real shit. “A lot of times you’ll find yourself without a weapon but you have to fight someone. You need these skills to help you survive. It could be the difference between life and death.”

He turns out to be a pretty good teacher, and shows the tributes how to use their strengths to their advantage. He makes them practise on dummies for a while but without protective gear since they won’t have any in the arena. In a couple of hours, Jeno’s knuckles knees and feet were hurting so bad. These dummies were probably made of metal or something because they’re so freaking hard.

“Okay, so now, to some real-life practice.” Instructor claps his hand. “Each of you will spar with me and remember the skills I thought you. Try your best to either break my bones or kill. Only stop when I tap out.”

The instructor easily over powers them the first few times but eventually, Jeno’s the first to hold him down and twist him arm so hard that he had to tap out. Jeno lets the man go immediately and stands, breathing heavily. He looks up and notices that some of the other trainees are watching, impressed looks on their faces. Jeno makes eye contact with Jaemin who is standing a bit farther off, arms crossed, he looks interested rather than impressed. The boy smirks at him and then turns around to continue his own thing.

Jeno feels a little disappointed, not knowing why he expected any form of praise. If anything, he’d be seen as competition.

“You’ve got natural talent for combat,” the instructor says when they wrap up and Jeno just nods in thanks. “You’re one to look out for.”

Jeno leaves the training area and looks around to spot Yeeun when he looks over to the side and sees Jaemin practising with a huge sword. Jeno watches as Jaemin effortlessly cuts off the heads of the practise dummies with ease, not once faltering and barely breaking a sweat. Jeno’s just practised similar dummies and he knows that they’re going to be a bitch to cut. Another shiver runs down his spine.

He watches as his district partner gives him a high five and they laugh together. Jeno notices the district 1 and 2 tributes seem to know each other. They’re also really lethal, especially the girls. There’s already a name for their group, Careers.

Jeno drags his eyes away and approaches Yeeun who is with another female tribute with wildly curly hair discussing some plants. “Hey, how’s it going?”

Yeeun looks up with a smile. “Good. I saw you killing it over there, these guys better watch out, huh?”

Jeno shakes his head but can’t hide the small smile. He glances at the other girl. She looks quite young and Jeno recognises her as the tribute district 7. “Hi, I’m Jeno.”

“Hi, I’m Maureen.” She replies in a small voice. She avoids eye contact with Jeno and he can sense she’s a little scared of him. Yeeun seems to notice too and gives Jeno a small smile.

“Go carry on doing the dangerous things, I’ll see you later.”

Jeno ruffles her hair and bit and then walks away. Jeno tries his hand at the long spear, and their first day of training go by like that.

They sit for dinner later that day and Yeeun fills Mark in on all the other tributes while Jeno just stuffs his face. He hadn’t been able to eat properly since the reaping but all the exercise he’d done today seemed to increase his appetite and he noticed that the capitol food is really amazing. The best he’s ever had.

“…Jeno’s one of the best we have this year though.” Jeno tunes into that part of the conversation and almost chokes. Yeeun pats his back and Haechan gives him some water. “Okay?”

Jeno nods and drinks some more water. “I don’t think I’m one of the best.”

“Yeah you are,” Yeeun insists. “You were busy practising so you didn’t notice but I watched everyone today and you have a real shot at winning this thing.”

“That’s good news, then?” Haechan says excitedly and even Mark looks excited.

Jeno hurries to counter her words. “The tributes from district 1 and 2 are really deadly though, I can’t compare to them.”

“No, you can’t compare to Jaemin, but I’ll bet that you could take the others.”

“Yeeun stop.” Jeno snaps and everyone falls silent at his harsh tone. Yeeun is looking at him hurt and Jeno just sighs, his appetite disappearing once more. “I don’t really want to hear about how I can take these guys or how I have a shot at winning. I would rather not even be here.”

Yeeun scoffs. “I mean, you volunteered to be here. Out of everyone here, you’re the only one who chose this.”

“I chose this for you! I chose this to protect you! To repay you!”

“I didn’t ask you to!” Yeeun yells right back and stands. Her eyes tear up but she wipes her face with the back of her hands. “You think I’m happy that you came here for me? You think whenever you talk about getting me out of the arena alive without any regard for your own self, it makes me happy? You think I’m grateful that one of the two people I care about is planning on sacrificing himself for me? Well you’re wrong Lee Jeno. Putting my name down was my choice and I’ll deal with the consequences myself.”

Yeeun turns around and storms off to her room and leaves the other boys there, gaping. In the years they’ve known each other, this is the first time Yeeun has yelled at him, first time she’s ever angry at him. Jeno’s usually the one who gets angry and now he feels bad for all those times because the feeling of being yelled at or scolded is shitty. Jeno sighs and covers his face in his hands. He wipes his mouth and stands. “I’m going to my room.”

Mark and Haechan just nod and Jeno leaves. He lay on his bed and wonders how it got to this. Why are he and Yeeun are fighting when they’re supposed to be united? Like the previous night, Jeno finds himself unable to sleep. A certain blue-haired boy enters his mind and he wonders if Jaemin is at the rooftop today as well. it wouldn’t hurt to check. So Jeno stands from the bed and takes a jacket with him and sneaks out again.

Just like yesterday, Jaemin is sat the edge of the building again. And like yesterday, he’s wearing a thin shirt. Jaemin doesn’t turn when Jeno approaches this time and jumps a little when Jeno places the jacket on him. “Hey.”

Jaemin smiles at him and accepts the jacket. “Hi. Can’t sleep?”

He sounds less sad than yesterday but none of that crazy energy from the first time they met, he sounds almost normal. “Yeah. Had a fight with Yeeun.”

“Hmm, lovers quarrel.”

“We’re not lovers.”

Jaemin looks mildly surprised in Jeno’s firm tone and Jeno is even surprised at himself. Some part of him wanted Jaemin to acknowledge that he and Yeeun weren’t together. He doesn’t know why and doesn’t try to find out.

“Okay. So, why’d you fight?”

“I’m not sure. She was telling Mark, our mentor, about how she thinks I’ve got a really good chance at winning and how I could probably take a lot of people and it just didn’t sit well with me. She was talking about me killing people so casually and I just didn’t like it.”

“I understand that,” Jaemin hums and Jeno acknowledge that he probably does. Jaemin is the number one most likely to win anyway. Jaemin must feel pressured about how many people he’ll have to kill to win. Jeno vaguely imagines the two of them facing off. “But that’s life. I’m pretty sure she was just happy to see that you have a chance. She’s your best friend after all. So, what happened?”

Jaemin’s words make sense to Jeno and he suddenly feels bad. “I snapped at her and said I didn’t even want to be there and she blew back up at me saying she didn’t ask me to volunteer for her or to protect her. She doesn’t want me to scarifies myself for her. She stormed off after that.”

“Well, I kind of agree with her.” Jeno looks at Jaemin in surprise but he continues. “The same way you want to protect her, she wants to protect you too but she doesn’t have the skills you have and is basically helpless. She probably feels bad that you’re here because of her the same way you feel bad she’s here because of you. You want her to come out alive but she wants you to come out alive as well. But she’s probably more frustrated because there’s nothing she can do for you.”

“You’re more understanding that I initially assumed.” Jeno says after a moment of silence.

Jaemin chuckles. “Everyone thinks I’m all brute strength but I’m more emotionally invested that they think. I guess it’s a bad thing. I wish I could switch it off and not feel this helplessness or guilt.

“You know I almost didn’t come up here today, I didn’t plan to make any friends here because what’s the point?” Jaemin continues, “The Careers are just my business partners but I know they’re all thinking of a way to end me so they can win. But I met you yesterday and for some reason, you made my heart feel lighter. I fell asleep more easily and I just thought, it wouldn’t hurt to talk to you. It’ll make me feel sane.”

“So, you came today because you want to talk to me. And feel more human?”

Jaemin nods. “People keep making me out to be a monster and I keep thinking I am too. I keep acting like I am. And sometimes I enjoy it, but I don’t want to be a monster. I want to be a human who is just doing what he has to do to survive.”

Jeno reaches over and pulls Jaemin into his arms. He must be crazy because he literally just met this guy yesterday and, in a few days, they’ll have to kill each other for a chance to survive but right now he just wants to hold him. So, he does. Jaemin stiffens in in his arms for a bit but relaxes and actually hug him back. Jeno smiles softly to himself and says, “A hug is the best method to feel human.”

Jeno goes back to his room later that night, feeling a little light headed, and a soft warmth in his heart. He falls asleep a little harder than last night but for a different reason. He keeps thinking about a holding a certain blue haired boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying this story, Please give a kudos and comment your feelings :)


	4. Grape flavoured candy

The next day, Yeeun is still ignoring Jeno and is deadly silent even as they make their way to train together. As soon as they go in, Yeeun leaves to meet the Maureen girl from yesterday and Jeno just sighs. He’ll have to apologise properly later.

Jeno moves to resume training with the long spear from yesterday, which is proving to be more of a challenge than combat fighting. He’s struggling to hit a target when someone claps next to him.

It’s Jaemin, who is standing with a long spear of his own. Just like how he is whenever Jeno sees him in public, he’s got a little bit of the crazed look in his eye and his permanent cocky smirk. “Our dark horse seems to be struggling this time.”

Jeno rolls his eyes at Jaemin and just picks his spear back up. This Jaemin is not his type of Jaemin and he’s not sure he wants to converse with this version. He picks up the spear and is about to throw it.

“You’re holding it all wrong.” Jaemin says and moves to stand next to Jeno. He picks up his own spear. “You’re supposed to hold it at the end. You’re holding the centre but this weapon is long for a reason. Holding it at the centre is useless. You’ve got to balance it at the end and make it feel like an extension of your arm.”

“That’s a really long arm,” Jeno quips and he sees Jaemin smile. Jaemin throws the spear and it lands dead centre at the dummy target. Jeno gapes. “Wow.”

“I’ll leave now before the Careers think I’m deserting them.” Jaemin gives Jeno one last look and walks away. “Good luck.”

Jeno hold the spear at the end like Jaemin instructed but it’s really awkward. It really feels like his arm is really long so he spends a lot of time trying to get used to it. He finally gets the hang of it and throwing them becomes easier and his targets become more accurate. Jeno misses his bow and is itching to use the bow but he can’t.

He looks around, automatically trying to spot Yeeun when he sees her at a corner, and she’s talking to the guy from district 2, Zane. Jeno focuses and notices that Yeeun is uncomfortable, and she keeps trying to walk away but he keeps talking to her. Jeno walks towards the as he draws closer, he hears them.

“Sorry, Zane but I have to go,” Yeeun says and turns but Zane grabs her arm and pulls her in closer.

“Come on,” He’s saying. “I’ll protect you in the games. If you agree to stick with me.”

“Jeno will protect me.” Yeeun sounds completely confident and Jeno feels a little bit of pride that she believes in him so much to not even bat an eye.

“Jeno?” Zane laughs as he says his name like Jeno’s beneath him. “I’ll break him into pieces.”

Zane is the largest tribute, 18 and fights with a sword. He seems to think since he’s the biggest, he’s most likely to win. Which is bullshit.

“Oh yeah?” Jeno finally interrupts and grips Zane’s arm and forcefully pulls it off Yeeun’s arm. “Try it.”

Zane immediately throws a punch and Jeno ducks it but Yeeun shrieks attracting attention and the instructors immediately rush over to pull Zane away. Zane is shrieking curses and threats to Jeno as he is pulled away but Jeno just turns to hold a horrified Yeeun.

“Are you okay? What did the bastard want?”

Yeeun shakes her head softly. “He basically wants to sleep with me. And offered protection in exchange.”

“That fucke-” the rage fills Jeno and he turns back to attack Zane but Yeeun pulls him back.

“Don’t! he’s part of the Career alliance remember. If you provoke them, you’ll be the first they hunt down.”

“I’ll kill him.” Jeno says and he believes it. If he’s going to kill anyone, Zane is the only person he can imagine right now. “I’ll fucking kill him.”

Yeeun just shakes her head. “I’m okay Jeno. He’s not going to try anything till we get to the arena anywhere so calm down, okay?”

Jeno takes a deep breath and calms down slowly. “Okay.” He says and Yeeun gives him a bright smile. “Teach me how to make a fire?”

Yeeun nods excitedly and sits him down. She shows him how and tries to teach him but no matter how he tries, he just can’t do it. Yeeun giggles at his nth attempt. “You should stick to the physical stuff. I’ll take care of all this.”

“Okay,” Jeno grins, happy that she finally talking to him again. “Look, about yesterday, I’m sorry. I was insensitive. I understand that we’re both trying our best and we should just try to get through this.”

“I’m sorry too.” Yeeun says and just like that, they make up.

Later at dinner, they tell Mark about the issue with Zane and Mark gets really worried.

“The Career alliance might not see you as a priority but they’ll eventually come after you. You’ll have to make sure they don’t corner you. Try and attack them individually but never face them as group.”

Jeno nods and takes it all in. He doesn’t know how he’ll manage attacking them individually but he’ll plan it in the arena. He remembers Jaemin is part of the Career pack but shoves it out of his mind. He doesn’t want to think about that now either.

That night, Jeno doesn’t even try to sleep but heads to the roof after lying till everyone’s in bed. As usual, Jaemin is there and this time he’s wearing Jeno’s jacket from last night. Jaemin turns and smiles at him as he approaches. “Here comes the second half of tribute who can’t wait to get into the arena before fighting.”

Jeno scowls jokingly and sits. “He started it.”

“I know he did,” Jaemin replies and hands Jeno a lollipop, its strawberry flavoured. Jeno can’t remember the last time he had enough money to spare on sweets. He takes it and unwraps it and puts it in his mouth. It’s really sweet and Jeno smiles for some reason. “I told him to lay off Yeeun so don’t worry.”

“Will he listen to you?”

“Of course.” Jaemin replies simply but doesn’t elucidate so Jeno doesn’t ask. “How’s the lollipop? It was in my room and I decided to share it with you. I hate strawberry flavour so I gave you that one. Mine is grape.”

“You hate strawberry?” Jeno asks unbelievable. Maybe it’s because it’s an expensive fruit and there’s not much of it in twelve but everyone loves it back home. “How’s that possible?”

“It’s weird. Grape is so much better.” Jaemin shrugs. He takes out the purple lollipop and offers it to Jeno. “Want to try it?”

Jeno stares at it, shiny from the other’s mouth and then stares at Jaemin who’s blinking innocently. He vaguely recalls being a kid and making a huge deal out of sharing utensils, not wanting to _indirectly kiss_ anyone but for some reason, this seems enticing to him. So, he takes out his pink candy and puts the purple flavoured one in his mouth. It tastes just like grapes, but sweet and Jeno wonders if he kisses Jaemin, will he taste like grape candy?

Jeno takes out the candy and wordlessly hands it to Jaemin, who is looking him differently, not the crazed look he usually has in public but something different, something that prickles Jeno’s skin. There’s something in Jaemin’s eyes as he proceeds to put it back in his own mouth and Jeno’s heart starts beating quite fast, blood rushing to his face. _Why the hell is he acting like a twelve-year-old?_ He puts his own candy back in his mouth.

“So, grape is better yeah?” Jaemin asks finally and Jeno nods. “I told you so.”

Jeno wants to tell Jaemin that it’s because it’s from Jaemin, that he wants to hold Jaemin like yesterday. But he can’t. He can’t do that to either of them. So, he just smiles.

That night is the first night Jeno doesn’t sleep easily. He keeps tasting the grape in his mouth, keeps thinking of the other boy, and how amazing he looked in Jeno’s jacket.

The next morning, Jeno sees grapes set on the tables as part of the breakfast and just eats a bunch of that. Yeeun asks since when he liked grapes so much but Jeno just shrugs.

It’s their third and final day of group training, they are going to get tested tomorrow and the scores broadcasted. Everyone is more focused today and everyone is using weapons, everyone except Yeeun. It’s not a secret that skills shown with weapons get highest scores but Yeeun says it’s against her values to be violent, she can’t imagine herself using it. She focuses of camouflage instead.

Jaemin doesn’t approach Jeno today, there’s nothing Jeno needs help with but he just wants to interact with the boy. Jeno tries to focus on perfecting his combat, spear, and climbing skills. He makes Yeeun learn the climbing one too, at least.

That night, Jaemin feels more like he was the first night Jeno met him. No smiles, just that small hint of despair and Jeno feels like he gives off the same hint of despair. The fact that today is their last day of group training and that they’ll be entering in two days makes this seem all the more real. Jeno and Jaemin will be enemies in a few days, trying to kill each other.

They both don’t say much tonight. Jaemin gives Jeno a lollipop when he arrives and they just bask in the other’s presence. They’re looking up at the stars when Jeno feels it.

He looked down and sees that he’s really not mistaken. Jaemin is holding his hand. Jeno looks back up at Jaemin and the other is just looking at him. He can see it in Jaemin’s eyes that the other boy is just asking for this. Just to hold his hand. So Jeno interlocks their fingers and they resume looking back up at the stars.

Jeno lays down in bed that night and stops lying to himself. He has a huge crush on Na Jaemin. Capitol’s favourite, district one tribute and most likely to win this year’s hunger games. Na Jaemin.

The next day, Mark takes him and Yeeun to a private training room and they practise for the test in a few hours. None of them talk much, the despair reaching them here too. Jeno practices with his bow and arrow while Yeeun practices her camouflaging. Jeno can’t seem to focus, as he’s struggling with coming to terms with his sudden realisation of his feelings. All he sees is Jaemin. He sees the boy in the blue walls, in the practice dummies, in their stupid training attire and in the piece of candy mark pops into his mouth. Jeno just hopes he can have it all under control during the test.

When it’s time, all the tributes gather in the waiting room as the gamekeepers get ready for them. Jeno watches Jaemin, who is discussing something with his fellow Career with a huge smile on, like there’s no worries. Jeno wonders how he can be so care-free, especially since he’s going first.

“Why are you staring at Jaemin?” Yeeun asks softly and Jeno drags his eyes away.

“I’m not, I zoned out.” Jeno replies and Yeeun just nods. She looks scared and worried so Jeno holds her hand. “It’ll be okay. And no worries, I’ll protect you.”

Yeeun nods and breathes out. “I’m worried I’ll get a zero. I just want higher than five.”

A robotic voice comes on and announces. “District 1, Na Jaemin. Please go in to be assessed.”

Jaemin stands up and glances around. He makes eye contact with Jeno who gives him a small smile which Jaemin returns and off he’s gone. Jeno turns back to Yeeun who is staring at him with wide eyes. “What was that?”

“What?”

“You and Jaemin?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Yeeun opens her mouth and then closes it. Thankfully, she drops it and Jeno breathes a sigh of relief. He watches the clock and Jaemin comes out in about seven minutes. He looks just as relaxed coming out as he did going in. His district partner goes in right after him and Jaemin leaves the training room, discreetly placing a hand on Jeno’s shoulder as he leaves.

Yeeun definitely noticed this interaction but she just gave Jeno a pointed look but doesn’t say anything. One by one, the trainees go in and leave until finally it’s Jeno’s turn. He squeezed Yeeun’s hand and goes in.

\---

Later that day, they all sit on the couch to watch the broadcast where their scores are announced. Even Jisung and Chenle come to watch, to support them. Haechan orders some dessert for them to have, since according to him, it is doth congratulatory and comfort food, just in case.

The show finally starts and the games commentator, goes in with some introductory messages before he finally starts. “Today, this year’s tributes were score on a scale of 1-12 to show much the game makers think they’ll fare in the games. and I will start with District 1.

“Na Jaemin, district one, a score of 11. Outstanding!” Everyone in the room including Jeno takes a deep breath. Jaemin is the first tribute to ever get an 11. Jeno feels strangely proud of him, though he shouldn’t. The two girls from district 1 and 2 both get 9. Zane gets an 8. The scores go down from there between 4 and 6, Yeeun’s friend Maureen getting a 4.

“And finally, from district 12,” the announcer pauses and everyone takes a deep breath. “Lee Jeno with a score of 10.” Everyone freezes at the score, even Jeno himself. He’s the second highest, second most likely to win after Jaemin. What? The fuck? “And, Jang Yeeun with a score of 6.”

“I got a six?” Yeeun gasps in surprise and Jeno turns to look at her.

“I got a ten?!”

All of a sudden. They start screeching in unison. They hold each other and scream congratulations while the others just laugh. They all toast to getting higher scores that they expected, and Jeno is congratulated for his high score. He sees that Mark and Haechan look more relaxed now. He sees the hope in their eyes.

Later that night, Jeno goes up to the roof, a slight skip in his steps and a little tipsy form the champagne. Jaemin isn’t sitting at the edge today but standing facing the door so when Jeno comes in, he sees Jaemin immediately. The other is still wearing his jacket. Jaemin opens his arms up, smiling softly and Jeno smiles back before barrelling into Jaemin making the other let out a low ‘oof’. “Congratulations.” Jaemin says and Jeno laughs.

“You deserve the most congratulations.”

Jaemin shakes his head. “Mine was obvious, I actually thought I’d get the full twelve but I guess they didn’t want stroke my ego.”

“Cocky much?” Jeno giggles into Jaemin’s neck and pulls him tighter. They stay in each other’s embrace for a long time before finally settling on the floor. Jaemin brings out the customary candies now and hands the strawberry to Jeno.

“Zane’s pissed you got a higher score.”

“Well, fuck Zane.”

“Fuck Zane indeed.” Jaemin agrees.

“Jaemin,” Jeno asks slowly, about to ask an idea that has been forming in his head for a long time. “Why don’t we become allies?”

Jaemin’s eyes light up and he looks at Jeno with a smile, excited. “I was going to ask you the same thing, but I didn’t know how.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. We would be fucking unstoppable and everyone would be too scared to come for us anyway.”

“This is great news,” Jeno smiles widely and places his head on Jaemin’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to tell Yeeun.”

“Can’t wait?” Jaemin raises a brow. “Isn’t that the wrong word choice?”

Jeno looks up, “What do you mean?”

“Won’t she be heartbroken you’re joining us?”

“Us?” Jeno asks confused and moves to face Jaemin. “By us, you mean your Careers alliance?”

“Yeah, what els-” Realisation dawns to both of them at the same time. “You were asking me to join you and Yeeun?”

“Of fucking course,” Jeno replies. “You know I would never leave Yeeun, you know how much she means to me.”

Jaemin’s face shuts off immediately. “How much she means to you? I thought you didn’t love her? Don’t I mean as much to you?”

“Yeah, I don’t love her anymore but she’s still my best friend, the reason why I freaking volunteered in the first place.”

Jaemin’s face is hard and he stands, Jeno following suit. “So, you wanted me to join you in your suicide mission? Are you fucking dumb, Jeno? Enter that arena and people will hunt you down. You want to know what it’s like to be one of the most likely to win? It means everyone is after you. That’s why district one and two are always alliances, to protect one another. If I join you, I can promise you that we’ll die in the first six hours. And if it’s just you and your dead weight of a best friend, you won’t last four hours.”

“Don’t you fucking call her that! What the hell is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me?” Jaemin is yelling now, his voice is shaking and tears filling his eyes. “What’s wrong with you? I’m trying here. I’m trying to keep you alive for as long as I can but you only care about freaking Jang Yeeun.”

“I care about you, Jaemin.”

“No, you don’t. you’d chose me over her if you did.” Jaemin says with finality. “I’m so done here. And I hope you and Yeeun make it. I’ll fucking kill you both if I see you.”

Jeno tears fall as he watches Jaemin walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy. I hope we're enjoying the story so far. Please leave a kudos and a comment if you are! :D 
> 
> My twitter is @jenosight if you wanna talk about the fic or nomin or dream. 
> 
> Enjoy!!!!


	5. Confession

“You look like shit.” Jisung says as soon as he steps into the dressing room. Jeno just sighs in reply. It’s the talk show day and Jeno mind isn’t really working. He’s barely slept after fighting with Jaemin last night and he’s been taken to the spa since noon and now is about get dressed. “What happened to beauty sleep?”

“I was just nervous.” Jeno lies and Jisung hums comfortingly.

“I would be too, if I were you.” Jisung says. “So, today is about the flirty smiles, pass yourself up as the charming guy. The funny guy, make everyone fall in love with you. But also, the guy that can pull off anything.”

Jeno ends up in a unique suit made from different patterns of cloth. The inner shirt is black silk and exposes his collarbones and a tiny bit of his chest. Jeno had initially thought he would look ridiculous but he actually looked amazing, the outfit fitting him so perfectly.

His hair is styled and make-up done. The transformation complete. He steps out and sees the other tributes seated in their outfits, stylists touching up make-up and arranging dresses. Jaemin spots Jaemin in front, the latter’s eyes are closed while his stylist touches up his eyeshadow. Jaemin is wearing a plain white suit which compliments his blue hair perfectly. Jaemin would look for anything he wears; he’s got the perfect face and body and Jeno swoons a little. Jaemin is saying something making his stylist laugh and Jeno’s heart twinges in pain, remembering that Jaemin’s pissed at him.

Yeeun comes out next, wearing a dress made from the same material as Jeno’s suit but the shape is unique. She once again wearing sky high black ankle boots and is almost Jeno’s height. She looks really beautiful but it doesn’t make Jeno out of breath like it used to do.

“I wonder how you can walk in those things.” Jeno comments and Yeeun giggles.

“I wonder too.”

“You look amazing,” Jeno says and Yeeun blushes.

“So, do you. We pull off this weird material pretty well, I guess Chenle and Jisung know what they’re doing.”

Jeno feels the stare and looks to the side to see Jaemin glaring daggers at both of them. He quickly looks away once he’s caught.

“Trouble in paradise?” Yeeun asks and Jeno just ignores her. He doesn’t want to talk about it.

The show soon starts and as usual, Jaemin is called on first. He switches immediately and is the easy-going sweet boy on television. It’s obvious why he’s a favourite, everyone likes him, even Jeno.

“Are you prepared to take this victory home, Jaemin?” The interviewer asks.

“Of course. I’m confident in myself and confident that I’ll bring pride to my district and family.” Jeno immediately can tell Jaemin doesn’t mean his words, but everyone else seems to fall for it. Even his allies. Maybe he’s the only one who knows the real Na Jaemin.

“Is there a special someone you want to bring victory home to as well?”

Jaemin’s smile falters a bit but it’s back up immediately. “Hmm, there is a special someone but they broke up with me. They chose someone else over me, I’m kind of heartbroken.”

“No!” The interview looks like he can’t believe it and Jeno wonders if the man’s reactions are real. “Well, once you win this thing and become a star, they’ll have to go out with you.”

Jaemin sighs dramatically. “I hope so. Thank you.”

Jeno knows Jaemin is talking about him and feels like Jaemin is trying to send a message, but he doesn’t know what. He watches till the end and sees as Jaemin exits the stage and arrives backstage. He takes off his mic before leaving, not sparing a glance at the other boy.

Jeno pays little attention, to the others until it’s Maureen’s turn and Yeeun pokes him. “Maureen thinks you’re cool.”

Jeno raises a brow at Yeeun. “Don’t fuck with me.”

“I’m serious,” Yeeun smiles widely. “She’s always staring at you during training with heart eyes, too bad you’re into sexy boys.”

“Stop it.” Jeno tries to sound serious but he fails and the pair of them burst into giggles. If what Yeeun’s says is true then he feels bad for Maureen the same way he feels bad for himself and Jaemin. It sucks to have feelings for a fellow tribute.

Jeno tunes out the rest as they go on until finally it’s his turn. The stage assistant comes to lead him on stge. As he stands backstage, he hears his intro.

“The dark horse of the year and arguably the best-looking tribute we’ve ever had. The boy who suddenly rose up the ranking and our hearts, let’s hear it for Lee Jeno!”

Jeno steps onto the stage, smile ready and hand waving to everyone but he wasn’t expecting the magnitude of people, especially since they’re clapping and screaming for him. the interviewer pulls him into an unexpected hug and they finally sit.

“So, Jeno, tell me, did you practise to join the games?” The interviewer asks. “You’re the very first volunteer from district twelve and you’re doing amazingly well for someone from that district.”

Jeno tries his best to smile at those words. “Thank you, I have a lot of practise from hunting while I was back home. I volunteered because, my best friend was picked to join the games because of me.”

The interviewer gasps and so do the audience. “Your best friend? It can’t be! Jang Yeeun?”

Jeno nods. “Yes, I’ve known her for years now.” Jeno takes a deep breath and launches into the story, “I fell really sick earlier this year and she only put her name down to get medication for me. She’s selfless enough to increase her risk because of me and she might have been caught because of that one more addition of her name, so I feel very responsible. I want to protect her.”

“I didn’t know there was such a huge story behind this.” The interviewer gives him a knowing look. “So, it feels a bit weird that you did this for just a friend though. Do you perhaps have feelings for her?”

“She’s way out of my league,” Jeno laughs bashfully and shakes his head. “No, we’re like siblings and lived in the same house. I did this purely out of loyalty and the fact that this happened because she wanted to help me. I’ll make sure she stays alive for as long as I can.”

“You’re an amazing man, Jeno. Your future partner will be very lucky.”

“Thank you.”

Jeno’s interview ends after that and he walks backstage. Yeeun is waiting just behind and gives him a high five. Jeno gives her a good luck as she steps on the stage next.

Jeno goes back to the waiting room where his team are waiting. They cheer him when he comes in and says he did a good job and they all settle to watch Yeeun.

“We just heard a very interesting story form your fellow tribute, Yeeun.” The interviewer starts and Yeeun smiles, covering her mouth with her hand like an elite society member who took classes on manners. It fits her too.

“Well, Jeno is a very loyal and amazing friend. He is full of responsibility and I’m lucky to have him in my life, but I see things a bit differently.”

“Really? do tell.”

“When I first helped him, I didn’t expect or want anything in return. I never wanted him to owe me one or anything like that so when I got picked for the reaping, I didn’t once think it was because of him.” Yeeun’s voice has gone soft, but full of emotions. The camera pans to the audience and they all look so touched. “When he volunteered, I was very worried and scared for him. I really hope Jeno makes it since the world needs men like him.”

“I’m so touched at the friendship between you two, you two have the most heart-warming relationship.” The interviewer says his voice carrying the perfect amount of empathy. “And I wish you two the best of luck.”

“Thank you.” Yeeun replies, smiling bright for the cameras. Her interview ends after that and she joins them in the waiting room.

The host wraps up the show while their team head back to their apartment. It’s the last night and tomorrow morning, they’ll be off into the games. Haechan encourages them to eat some dinner but none of them feel like eating.

Jeno retires to his room and he itches to go meet Jaemin but after their huge fight, he doesn’t expect Jaemin will be there to see him. There’s a soft knock on his door before it opens to reveal Yeeun. Jeno notices she’s dyed her hair back to black as he walks over and slips under the covers with Jeno. Jeno wonders if he should’ve dyed his back too, but it’s too late anyway.

“Hey,” Yeeun smiles and Jeno smiles back. “We haven’t talked much lately. Which would explain why I don’t know about Jaemin.”

“There’s nothing to know.”

“Don’t lie to me Jeno,” Yeeun reaches over to run her hands through his hair. “Do you like him?”

Jeno doesn’t want to admit it. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s been really stupid to fall for a fellow tribute but Yeeun is his best friend and they have no secrets so he nods. “I like him. So much.”

“Oh, Jeno.” Yeeun pulls him close and hugs him. “If you like him so much then tonight is your last chance to be together. So why are you here?”

“We had a fight and he said he’s done with me.”

“A fight? You’ll have plenty of time for that in the arena. Go be with him one last time.”

“What if he’s not there?”

“if he likes you as much as you like him, he’ll be there. If you believe in him, the wait for him. he’ll come.”

“You’re right.” Jeno agrees and sits up. “I should see him for the last time, so I don’t regret it.”

“That’s it Jeno.” Yeeun says. “Go and meet your boy. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Jeno nods. “Okay.” He leans down and kisses Yeeun’s cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow and in the arena.”

“Okay, go.” Yeeun rolls her eyes at him and Jeno puts on his shoes before leaving. He takes the elevator and his feet taps impatiently as the elevator comes up. It finally arrives and opens just for Jeno to see Jaemin in the elevator.

They both stop and stare at the other in shock until the elevator door closes again. They both reach out to stop it and it opens back up. Jeno steps into the elevator and it takes them to the roof, the short ride quiet.

Jeno notices Jaemin is wearing his jacket and he smiles softy to himself. They don’t say anything until they’re under the open sky. Jaemin hands Jeno a strawberry flavoured lollipop and Jeno take sit with a smile as they sit on the edge.

“I didn’t want to spend our last night angry with you.” Jaemin speaks first.

“I didn’t want that either, that’s why I’m here.”

“I also got jealous earlier, when you were flaunting your friendship with Yeeun on TV” Jaemin said friendship while making quote marks in the air with his hands.

“But we’re just friends.”

“Yeah. You still liked her four days ago.”

“And I like you now.”

They both freeze for a moment. it’s the first time one of them have addressed their feelings.

Jaemin takes out his candy and turns to face Jeno. “I want to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“You’re the first person who’s ever made my heart race like this, the only one who I think about all the time, the one I see when my lids are closed and I think it’s very unfair that we’re in this situation where we can’t fall as freely as we would like.” Jaemin takes a deep breath. “But I want to tell you this. I like you, Jeno. I like you so fucking much that I don’t know what to do with myself.”

Jeno’s face is completely red at the end of Jaemin’s little speech and he can see now that Jaemin is getting embarrassed at his silence. Jaemin glances away and lets out an awkward cough so Jeno puts a hand on his chin and pulls Jaemin’s face towards his.

“I like you too. Probably as much as you like me or even more. I think about you all the time and I also wish this was different. I want to take you on dates, I want to buy you gifts, spoil you and then ask you to be mine. I want all that. All of you.”

They stare at each other after their confession and now that they’ve said it, a heavy weight is lifted off Jeno’s chest. It feels good to have his heart opened. He slowly cradles Jaemin’s face in his palm and leans in slowly. He wants to have this at least before they leave tomorrow. He wants no regrets.

Their eyes flutter closed and Jeno presses his lips against Jaemin’s. Jaemin’s lips are soft, mostly a result from the make-up earlier, and sweet. He tastes like the grape flavour candy, just like Jeno thought he would. Jeno’s heart starts beating wildly in his chest and the sparks ignite as he kisses the blue haired boy deeper.

This is Jeno’s first kiss and he can’t imagine it gets better than this. His other hand holds Jaemin’s waist and the other boy wraps his hand around Jeno’s shoulder and he moves closer to straddle Jeno so they’re chest to chest and Jaemin can run his hands through his hair.

Their tongues meet and the warmth makes them shiver, pull each other even closer and hands roam. Jaemin does things to Jeno with tis tongue that makes him groans and grip the other boy tighter. Jaemin smirks into the kiss and continues his ministrations and even nibbles on Jeno’s lips.

They make-out for the longest time, kissing each other everywhere, the chest and downwards, careful not to leave marks where it would be visible. Their love blossoms and grows but neither of them regrets it. They would do it again and again and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart aches for nomin :( If you liked this chapter please leave a kudos and a comment to let me know, I'll really appreciate it!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. The hunger games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of the games.

It’s the day of the games and it’s all a blur. From Jeno waking up to having a sober breakfast, to getting dressed in the attire for the games. Last night with Jaemin suddenly seems like a dream, or something that happened an eternity ago.

Right now, as Jeno and Yeeun get separated into different hovercrafts to take them to the arena, reality hits Jeno. This is it. The games have started. The other tributes are quiet in the hovercraft as someone injects them with the trackers, it seems to hit them now that this is real; it’s not practice or a show where we dress up and laugh. People are going to die in less than an hour. They finally arrive and each tribute is taken to separate rooms.

Jeno enters the white room, which is bare except the tube in the middle which will take him up into the arena. Jeno is surprised to see Mark in the room, waiting for him. Mark opens his arms and Jeno hugs him, one last time.

“You can do this Jeno. I believe in you.” Mark encourages him and Jeno just nods and holds Mark tighter. He knows that their team are secretly hoping he wins but they know he wants to Yeeun to win so they never say anything.

 _“Sixty seconds left; tributes please step in the tube.”_ A robotic voice announces and they pull away.

“No matter what happens, hyung,” Jeno says, as a goodbye. “You were a good mentor. You tried your best, so don’t blame yourself.”

Mark nods softly and watches solemnly as Jeno steps in the tube. Jeno gives Mark one last smile as he rises up, until he can see the sun above him.

Jeno ascends on a platform and glances all round him. Right in front is the horn-shaped cornucopia. As usual, it’s filled with weapons, food and some medication. Some bags for supplies are scattered outside the cornucopia, for people who wouldn’t risk going in all the way. Jeno spots a bow and arrows his far right. The tributes are all arranged in a circle around the cornucopia, and the arena for the year seems to be a forest. It’s all green and trees behind them but the cornucopia is in the middle of the forest in a small clearing.

The robotic voice counts down above them and Jeno looks around trying to spot Yeeun. He sees her, a few tributes to his right, she looks less scared and more determined, her body inclined towards the forest as she waits for the time. His eyes wonder and sees Jaemin far to his left. Jaemin has a smile of his face, eyes trained on the cornucopia. He can tell Jaemin will cause most of the bloodbath in the cornucopia.

Jeno tears his eyes away as there are ten seconds to go. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the bow. As soon as the horn blares, the tributes set off running, including Jeno who starts off running towards the weapon, he sees Yeeun from the corner of his eye run straight into the forest. Jeno picks up speed and almost reaches for the bow when someone crashes into him, tackling him to the ground.

It’s a boy Jeno recognises from district 9 holding him down and Jeno immediately attacks, throwing punches. He vaguely hears cries and realises the blood bath has begun, he needs to get out fast. The boy on top of Jeno suddenly stops and falls to the side, as a female tribute stands above them, a large bloody spear in her hand which she used to kill Jeno’s attacker. She reaches to stab Jeno as well but, he quickly moves out of the way so she stabs the ground instead.

The weapon is obviously too much for her as she struggles to get it out of the ground. Jeno immediately tackles her and throws her to the ground. He picks up the spear easily and runs to the direction of the forest as quick as he can.

Jeno doesn’t stop running until the sounds and cries from the cornucopia is muffled. He’s deep in the jungle, and no idea which way Yeeun had gone. They should’ve discussed a way for him to find her. He earnestly prays she’s alive and holds on till Jeno finds her as he thinks about what way she would go. Jeno remembers Yeeun telling him how important it is to find high ground and water and it clicks.

The cannon starts booming and Jeno counts them. Ten. Ten tributes are dead in the bloodbath. Jeno shakes his head and tries to push it to the back of his mind, he has more to worry about. He takes a step when something whooshes right past his ear and Jeno ducks immediately. He immediately heads to a tree for coverage and peers around to see a male tribute standing a few feet away with a cross-bow. Jeno curses himself silently, he should’ve paid attention.

Another arrow comes and Jeno quickly moves back behind the tree. He swears and thinks of how he’s going to get out of this. He can’t throw the spear, he’ll definitely miss. The crossbow user is definitely not that skilled, since his aim is a bit off. Jeno wonders if he can run over and attack the guy physically before he refills the bow and shoots. If he doesn’t make it in time, well he hopes the guy misses.

Jeno takes a deep breath and pokes his hand out of the tree and retreats it fast but it works, the other tributes fires an arrow and Jeno immediately takes off running. The other boy seems surprised that Jeno is coming right towards him and falters with his bow, a rookie mistake. Before he can get it back up and shoot, Jeno is onto him and knocks him flat on the ground. Before he can even think, he smashes the guy’s head on the floor so hard that he hears something crack, and stabs the guys straight in the chest with the spear.

Jeno breathes hard and gets off the limb body beneath him. He hears the cannon boom and he realises, he just killed someone. Jeno’s hand starts shaking and the spear falls from his grip. Jeno shakes his head violently and tries to push it away, to block it out. The other guy would have killed him if he hadn’t killed him first.

It takes a minute before Jeno stops shaking and he kneels to hold the hand of the dead tribute for about a minute before letting it go and picking up the spear, crossbow and the backpack owned by the fallen tribute.

Fortunately, Jeno doesn’t run into anyone else all day. One more cannon goes off and Jeno silently prays it isn’t Yeeun. It’s getting darker and colder but Jeno doesn’t give up. He can hear water and knows he’s near the stream.

The trees are thicker near the stream with a lot of branches and vines. Jeno has to move them along as he goes. He stops when he gets a clear view of the open stream, not wanting to go so out in the open. He peers around for Yeeun and when he doesn’t see a sign of her now black bob hair, he cusses and turns around.

All of a sudden, he feels something wrap his ankle and he actually screams in fright as he jumps. Looking down, he sees it a hand and he traces the hand to see the full body of the smiling girl.

“You scared the hell out of me!”

Yeeun had camouflaged herself to fit the vines. She had green streaks over her face and her body was covered with rocks and plants. “Sorry.” Yeeun says and Jeno grins back at her, a huge relief making his chest lighter. He leans down to get the rocks off her when he notices someone else lying next to her in the same camouflage.

It’s Maureen, Yeeun’s friend from Training. They must have met and decided to hide together. Jeno guesses they’re a group of three now. He hands Yeeun the crossbow after helping them both up.

“Did you really have time to get weapons and a supply bag?” Yeeun asks laughing as she hands the bag to Maureen.

“No, I got them from other tributes.”

Yeeun’s smile falls slightly but she doesn’t say anything. Maureen, has no such tact however.

“Did you kill them and take it?” Maureen looks up and Jeno sees a bit of hope in her eyes. Hope that he’s powerful enough to protect them. Jeno suddenly feels pressure and anxiety that he’ll fail.

“Does it matter?” Yeeun answers instead. “What’s in the bag?”

Jeno is grateful for the change of topic and clears his throat as the girls bring out a rope, a water bottle, some matches and a sleeping bag. The water bottle seems to be the most useful thing. Jeno offers to go fill it up with water from the stream and heads out.

The sky is darker now and its harder to see which means it’ll be harder to see him too. Jeno fills up the bottle and he’s walking back when he hears voices. Mostly the shrill of a female’s laughter and a familiar drawl.

Shit.

Jeno hurries back behind the trees and the girls react immediately as they see him coming. “It’s the Careers.” Jeno says and they all move as quickly but quietly possible to put as much space between the deadly pack.

The sky is completely dark by the time Yeeun spots a cave. She must have super eyesight or something because it is carefully hidden and the entrance large enough for two people to fit at once. It’s not easily spotted and the perfect hiding place.

The stone floor is cold but they can’t afford to light a fire so they just brave the cold. “You guys can rest for a while; I’ll be on watch.” Jeno says and seats nearest to the entrance.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been running around all day, why don’t I take the first watch?” Yeeun asks but Jeno shakes his head.

“I’m alright. I couldn’t even fall asleep if I wanted to so no worries.”

Maureen looks between them and then reaches for the bag and brings out a leaf bag and hand sit to Jeno. “Have some fruits. Yeeun and I picked them earlier.”

“Yeah, you must be hungry, Jeno.” Yeeun says and pushes them into his hands.

Now that they’ve settled and can let their guard down, Jeno notices how hollow his stomach is, the last meal he’s had was the breakfast he barely ate. He accepts them with a smile. “Thanks Maureen.”

He sees her blush slightly and quickly turn away. Yeeun arches a brow at him but Jeno just shakes his head. He can’t even deal with that right now. The girls drink a bit of water before they both squeeze into the sleeping bag, it’s big enough to hold the two tiny girls.

Slowly, the night passes by and Jeno slowly dozes off.

_Jeno’s back in the forest and he can see himself, a distance away, smashing the male’s tributes head on the ground. He hears the loud crack of the skull and watches helplessly as he proceeds to stab the body again. the dream fades softly and then comes back and Jeno is now looking at his dream self whose hands and feet are bloody, his ears eyes and mouth bleeding. And suddenly he catches fire._

Jeno wakes with a start, his heard beating ridiculously fast. He looks around and remembers he’s supposed to be watching. He can hear light snores from the girls inside and he slowly starts to calm down. Jeno tries to shake the dream out, he can’t be having nightmares about people he’s killed. He needs to survive this and then it’ll all be over and he can heal.

Jeno hears the cackle of a fire and is surprised, wondering who the hell is stupid enough to light a fire. Jeno picks up the spear and stands, moving to the cave entrance. Peering out he can see the fire some distance away and he curses slightly. If those people attract others, they might find the cave.

Jeno’s wondering what he should do when he hears screams. Loud and piercing screams. They seem to be from a male and female. The screams continue for about a minute before it’s silent and two cannons go off. The fire goes off and Jeno knows they’re dead. It seems they didn’t last as long as Jeno would’ve thought.

The capitol sign flashes in the air and the pictures of all the dead tributes light up the sky. Jeno flinches as the tribute he killed flashes in the air. He was from district 6. Fourteen tributes are dead just on the first day. Jeno whistles lowly, this year will probably end faster than previous years.

Jeno hears their voices before hearing the footsteps and ducks deeper into the cave but still able to see the path.

“How stupid do you have to be to light a fire?” a female voice is saying and the others laugh.

“It’s almost like they’re begging to be killed.” Jeno recognises this drawl. It’s Jaemin. They must be the Career pack.

Jeno can see all four of them now as they walk and just like Jeno had suspected, the cave is so well hidden that they don’t even notice it. They all had a weapon and Zane is holding a bow. The bow doesn’t even look like it should be his, it should be Jeno’s, and Jeno wants it. The crossbow is so weird to hold and the its takes a while to reload. It pales in comparison. Jaemin has a machete while the girls have knives.

Jeno just watches as they all make fun of the tributes they just killed. Jaemin certainly looks like he belongs there, walking around proudly and killing anyone in sight, rather than hiding with Jeno, helpless.

Jeno touches his lips softly as they walk out of sight. His Jaemin no longer exists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter, to set in tone the events to take place. It's sad the two boys now stand on opposite sides. Three chapters are left and it'll be a ride from now on so fasten your seatbelts.
> 
> As usual, Kudos and comment if you liked this chapter!!


	7. Special Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular request, Jaemin's POV on the conversation between Jeno and Jaemin before the hunger games...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!

“Jeno,” Jaemin starts softly, wrapped in the other boy’s arms as they stare at the stars. “I want to form an alliance with you.” Jaemin feels Jeno stiffen but he continues anyway. “I want to keep you safe, and if I have to protect Yeeun, I will.”

Jeno doesn’t say anything for a moment so Jaemin pulls back slightly to look at Jeno. Jeno’s handsome face is blank but Jaemin can tell he’s thinking about it. Maybe he doesn’t want to, so Jaemin asks, “Do you not want to?”

“You know I do,” Jeno finally replies, touching Jaemin’s face softly. Jeno’s touch is always soft, always warm, always feel like home. “But I thought about what you said last night, and you’re right. If we both are together, we will be hunted down and we’ll die.”

“So, what do you think we do?”

Jeno leans it to place a chaste kiss on Jaemin’s lips and intertwines his fingers with Jaemin’s. “I think we’re already lucky enough to experience this with each other. I’m happy I get this night with you and I’m happy to hold you in my arms. But just for tonight.”

Jaemin knows what Jeno means, but his heart still breaks at Jeno’s words. “Just for tonight?”

“I know what it feels like for people to depend on me, and to want to keep someone else safe over myself and I don’t want that for you. I want you to go into the games the strong boy everyone knows you as and if possible, you should win.”

“What about you and Yeeun?”

“We’ll also try our best to survive and if we win, so be it. But I don’t want you to worry about us or even try to help us. I’m strong enough.”

So that’s it? Jeno wants to end whatever it is they have before they go into the games. Jaemin doesn’t doubt Jeno can take care of himself and knows Jeno is just thinking of him but still, Jaemin can feel the little happiness he’s gotten over the past days slowly dissipate. This is it. The end. After this night, it’s every man for himself.

But still, Jaemin will hold onto this night for as long as he can. He will pretend that he and Jeno will have a future together and be happy for the following hours. Jaemin nods at Jeno and they go back to their cuddling position.

“Can you promise me two things, Jaemin?” Jeno asks softly and Jaemin nods. “Promise me that no matter what happens, Yeeun won’t die by your hands.”

Jaemin knows how much se means to Jeno so he nods. “I promise.”

“And promise me you’ll never forget us.”

As if Jaemin could ever. “I promise.”


	8. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that this fic is gaining a lot of love and I love everyone of the comments. I love how you guys also love and support this fic and it's characters, my heart warms with every comment!! You guys are the best!💕💕💕💕💕

Jeno wakes the next morning due to the feeling of something crawling on his skin. He gives a high-pitched squeal and swats at his face only to find nothing and Yeeun laughing uncontrollably beside him, like rolling on the floor laughing. Jeno sees the leaf in her hands and rolls his eyes at her childishness.

“That was the best thing ever.” Yeeun breathes out in between laughter, holding her stomach.

Jeno just glares at her. He notices he’s in the sleeping bag now, and Maureen is nowhere to be seen. “Did you guys move me?”

Yeeun nods, wiping the tears from her eyes as her laugh subsides. “We woke up and you were passed out. You didn’t even wake as we dragged you into the sleeping bag. You’re really heavy by the way.”

Yeeun reaches behind her and gave Jeno a bottle of water and some fruits and roasted bird. Jeno gapes at her as she just smiles widely at him. He can tell she’s completely proud of herself. “Did you do all this?”

Yeeun nods and flicks her hair. “Of course. Maureen and I found out most tributes are usually asleep in the early morning so that’s the safest time so, we stocked up. Maureen will be back with some fruits any second.”

Well, Yeeun wasn’t kidding when she said she’ll take care of his survival. Jeno’s stomach growls loudly at the presence of the food, reminding him he’s not eaten real food for over 24 hours. He suddenly feels thankful Yeeun is there and tells her so as he digs in.

Yeeun just looks on fondly as Jeno eats. She reaches forward and pats his head slowly. “I’m sorry this is the only way I can take care of you.”

“It’s more than enough.” Jeno grins back at her. Jeno basically inhales the meal, finishing in record time. He feels a surge of energy as he drinks the water.

A whistle sounds through the air and Yeeun looks away. “That’s Maureen. She should be here.” She picks up the crossbow and heads to the entrance.

Jeno stands from the bag and stretches a bit before following Yeeun out of the cave with his spear. They see Maureen approaching them, her wild curls bouncing about. She waves at them when she’s about ten steps away.

After that, it’s all like it happened in slow motion. Maureen takes a step forward and out of nowhere, an arrow flies straight into her chest. Yeeun shrieks as Maureen falls backwards, and she attempts to move towards her but Jeno immediately grabs her and pulls her into a run in the other direction away from the arrow.

The cannon goes off.

Jeno has to drag Yeeun behind him as they run, the latter crying and calling out Maureen’s name. Jeno can hear the footsteps of the people chasing them. It’s most probably the Careers, they’re the only alliance left.

“They killed her…they..” Yeeun starts hyperventilating and Jeno pulls her aside. He looks around and sees that they’ve probably out run the Careers. Yeeun’s face is deathly pale and her face in a state of shock, lips slack and eyes glossy and her face is streaked with tears.

Jeno looks around and sees the trees. “Yeeun, climb this tree. Right now.”

Yeeun looks up at him with red and teary eyes and disbelief. “How are you so calm?”

“You’re freaking out enough for both of us,” Jeno replies and pushes her towards the trees. He can’t afford to think too much about what just happened, not when both their lives are in danger. “They’ll be here any moment and we can’t keep running. Climb up here and I’m pretty sure they’ll just go past us.”

Yeeun finally nods shakily and wears the crossbow around her and starts climbing it. Jeno looks around for another tree for him and spots one. He waits until Yeeun is high enough before approaching the other tree but all of a sudden, he hears their thundering footsteps. They’re almost here.

Jeno knows he won’t be high enough by the time they get here and if they see him trying to climb one, they’ll spot Yeeun too. He looks up at Yeeun, who’s securely on a high enough branch. She seems to know what Jeno’s thinking and she shakes her head, eyes wide.

Jeno puts a hand to his lips and silences her. “I’ll be back.” He mouths and takes off running instead.

Like he expected, their chasers didn’t even look up and just chase after him instead. Jeno focuses on running, knowing he can outrun them if he pushes ahead enough.

“JENO!!”

Jeno recognises Zane’s voice and just keeps pushing forward.

“You can’t run forever!” This is one of the girls.

“I’ll get you Jeno!” Zane yells again. “And then I’ll get Yeeun!”

Jeno trips on a tree root and lands face forward into the dirt, spear rolling away.

_Fuck._

The four are onto him immediately, the girls pointing weapons while Zane just stands proudly over him. Jeno looks up at Jaemin but the latter’s face is devoid of emotions.

“Hello, Jeno, fancy meeting you here?” Zane sneers down at Jeno while the other boy groans in pain and embarrassment. He moves to sit up, back against a tree.

“I’m surprised you’re still alive Zane.” Jeno sneers back. “Thought you’d be dead by now.”

Zane’s smile drops and his face contorts into an ugly scowl. “Who would dare attack me?”

Jeno looks around at the other team members. “Oh, your allies have been keeping you safe? It’s a pity. They should just drop you to save themselves from having to kill you.”

“You bastard,” Zane growl and kicks Jeno in the stomach, making the other grunt loudly and clutch his stomach.

“Just kill him,” Jaemin sighs. “Why are you wasting our time?”

“Yeah,” The district 2 girl said. “What’s the point of kicking him?”

“I need to find out where Yeeun is before I kill him.” Zane replies and the girl from district one sighs in annoyance.

“You’re still thinking about her at this time?”

“I just want to kill her, for pissing me off.” Zane snaps harshly. “I want to do it personally.”

“Where is Yeeun?” The district two girl asked Jeno who’s been breathing softly to ease the pain in his stomach. She sounds completely done with this situation.

“Eat shit.” Is Jeno’s answer

“Look,” District one girl asks. “You’re not going to make it. She’s not going to make it either. So why don’t you save us all the trouble and tell us where she is so we can end this game and go home.”

Jeno doesn’t say anything and just glares at them. Jaemin sighs in frustration and turns around, signalling he’s done with this conversation.

“He’s not going to say anything, let’s kill him.” District one says and district two agrees. Zane picks up Jeno’s spear.

“Fine, let’s kill this fucker.”

Jeno closes his eyes and waits for it but it doesn’t come. He hears a low growl instead. Jeno opens his eyes and his heart drops. Everyone else is turned away from him staring at Jaemin who is a few feet away and right in front of Jaemin, are two large wolves.

The wolves are definitely genetically engineered, since they’re too big to be real. They growl and snarl at Jaemin who is standing as still as he can. District two attempts to move back and steps on a stick which makes the wolves look at her.

“Stay still.” Jaemin snaps and the animals look back at him. Jeno slowly stands from his sitting position, heart beating incredibly fast, ready to jump in and help Jaemin or to run away. For the first time since Jeno got to the capitol, he feels genuinely scared.

The wolves snarl and growl and start stepping closer.

“Fuck,” Jaemin says and raises his machete. “Run on the count of three. One…two…”

Zane takes off immediately and for a moment even the wolves seem surprised. The moment passes and everyone else sprints out of there.

They all split into different directions, the girls going one way, Zane going another way while Jaemin follows Jeno. Unluckily, Jeno and Jaemin get chased by one of the wolves.

Jaemin catches up to Jeno quite easily and it makes him wonder how he could almost out run them before, Jaemin must’ve been slowing down for his allies. Jeno feels the wolf closing in on them and looks around for an escape before he gets an idea.

“Get to a tree!” Jeno yells at Jaemin as he grabs the nearest climb-able tree and starts climbing. He sees Jaemin do the same from the corner of his eyes and luckily, they’re high enough when the wolf reaches them.

It growls and yelps up at them as they climb higher till they settle on a branch. The wolf seems to not want to give up as it keeps growling viciously and trying to grab at the tree.

“Will it ever give up?” Jeno pants as his heart beat continues beating so fast, he gets worried he’ll faint and fall from the tree. Jaemin doesn’t answer and is instead staring at the animal with his thinking face on.

The animal stops suddenly and howls, causing Jeno’s stomach to drop. It must be calling for its fellow wolf. Jeno sees Jaemin move from the side and looks to see him take out a sharp knife from his jacket and throw it at the wolf with an accuracy equal to a sniper.

It sinks into the wolf’s skull and the animal drops dead. The relief crashes through Jeno instantly and he sighs. Jaemin gives Jeno one of his cocky smirks and jumps down from the tree, landing like a cat. Jeno rolls his eyes at Jaemin showing off and jumps down as well, his landing identical to Jaemin’s.

“The other wolf will be here soon, we should leave.” Jaemin says and Jeno nods in agreement.

They continue down the trail, Jeno in front. Thinking back later, Jeno would realise he must’ve trusted Jaemin enough to walk in front of him especially when he had no weapon. They turn with the trail and all of a sudden, Zane runs straight into Jeno, hitting him hard and they both fall to the ground.

Jeno is surprised and bewildered as to where the other came from but Zane seems to recover first since he throws a powerful punch at Jeno’s face.

Zane packs a mean punch because Jeno sees stars for a moment and then, all of a sudden Zane’s weight is off him and Jeno opens his eyes to see Jaemin punch Zane in the face, the sound making Jeno wince while the latter falls to the ground.

“Fucker doesn’t know when to give up.” Jaemin spits out. He leans down to the groaning body of Zane and takes off the arrow bag from Zane and the bow. He approaches Jeno who’s still laying on the ground in shock. “Take this, there’s still a bunch of people out there. Try and stay alive.”

Jeno collects the weapon in shock, eyes almost boggling out of his head. Jaemin raises a brow at him, “Are you going to stay down all day?”

Jeno shakes his head and stands immediately. “Thanks.” He says and then notices the smirk is dropped from Jaemin’s face as he looks over Jeno’s shoulder. Jeno turns slowly and sees the other wolf standing and snarling at the pair of them.

“Guess it’s friend heard the howl.” Jeno says nervously and takes a step back but the wolf takes a step forward with him. “Fuck.”

“Jeno,” Jaemin’s voice sound determined and Jeno is remembered of how he speaks to Yeeun sometimes. “I need you to get out of here.”

“Are you crazy?” Jeno shoots back but he can’t take his eye of the wolf. “You’ll die.”

“No, you will,” Jaemin replies, and this time, Jeno can hear the smirk in his voice. “I’m Na Jaemin, a single wolf won’t take me down. Get out. I mean it.”

“No.”

“What about Yeeun, aren’t you going to protect her?”

Jeno hesitates and remembers Yeeun who was scared shitless and crying the last time he saw her. He needs to get back to her. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise,” Jaemin is firm. “Go.”

Jeno nods once and takes off immediately. He hears the wolf snarl and possibly attack but he doesn’t look back to see. He runs.

Jeno reaches the tree he left Yeeun and sees she’s not there anymore. He starts panicking, where is she? At that moment a cannon goes off and two images flood his mind. Jaemin lying with his body shredded in by the wolf and Yeeun lying somewhere, a knife in her chest.

Both thoughts almost scare Jeno to death. Jeno desperately wishes they’re both safe, that the cannon is for someone else and takes off. He trails his way back to the cave they were staying. It takes him about an hour to find it and like he expected, Yeeun is in it.

Yeeun is sat in a ball, her face completely wet with tears and she’s clutching a fruit in her hands. She looks so scared but Jeno is so relieved she’s alright that he just runs towards her and pulls her into a tight hug.

“Jeno?” Yeeun sounds so relieved. “You’re okay? How did you get away?”

“Thank you, for being okay.” Jeno said holding Yeeun tight, his heart only half relieved since he doesn’t know what happened with Jaemin.

Yeeun begins sobbing again and holds Jeno tighter, like she would never let him go and they stay like that for a long while.

What are these?” Jeno asks Yeeun later on, as he glances at the fruits in a corner. They’re large and red but not strawberries. Jeno’s never seen them before.

Yeeun glances at them and then looks at Jeno. “They’re poisonous. Slow poison, eat enough and they’ll kill you in five hours.”

Jeno raises a brow at Yeeun, hoping that she won’t give him the answer he’s thinking. “And why are they here?”

“I was going to take them, if you’d died.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? You were going to kill yourself? I try my hardest to protect you and you want to kill yourself?”

“I’m sorry.” Yeeun sounds small and folds into herself even more and Jeno immediately regrets his outburst. He regrets it but still feels so angry at the thought.

“I’m sorry for yelling.” Jeno sighs. “I just really want you to live. I do, so much. And I want you to promise me that no matter what happens to me, you’ll try your best to live. You’ll try your best to get out of here.”

Yeeun reaches for his hand and interlocks their fingers. “I want you to promise me the same thing. No matter what happens to me, you’ll try your best to live.”

“I promise.”

“I promise.”


	9. Nomin

That night, Jeno waits at the entrance of the cave to see the announcement of the tributes who died. Two more cannons had gone off for the day. And if Jeno’s calculations are right, they’re down to six tributes.

The sky lights up and a knot ties itself in Jeno’s stomach. Maureen’s picture lights the sky and the knot tightens. She didn’t deserve to die, none of them do. Jeno holds his breath but Jaemin picture and name doesn’t show up in the sky.

Jeno, Yeeun, Jaemin, Zane, district one and two are left. Jeno whistles slowly, that’s one hell of a finale.

Yeeun wakes Jeno up early the next morning, the sun isn’t even out yet. They step outside to get some water and hunt something for themselves. Hunting takes a long while and by the time they get a rabbit, the sun is rising.

“Let’s make it to the river fast, so we can head back to the cave.” Yeeun says and Jeno nods in agreement. He has his bow and arrow now so he’s not too worried and Yeeun has the crossbow though it’s just hanging at her back.

The reach the river and Jeno watches around as Yeeun fills their bottle. They are walking back from the stream when Jeno notices the blood on the floor. It’s dried up a bit like it’s been there for a few hours. “Yeeun,” Jeno calls, “There’s some blood here.”

Yeeun bends to look and she studies it for a while, “It’s almost a day old. The person is probably dead or about to die. It’s not one of the already dead tributes since the blood would be gone if it were and we haven’t heard a cannon so I guess the person is still alive”

Something tugs as Jeno and he decides to follow the trail. “I guess we have to find out.”

“Do we?” Yeeun whines and shakes her head.

Jeno nods firmly. “Yes.”

They follow the trail, it’s almost impossible to follow but Yeeun has an eye for such things and in less than an hour, it leads them to a body lying face down on the dirt. It’s male and it’s definitely not Zane, the latter’s body is bigger which leaves one option, Jaemin.

Jeno rushes to the body, puts down his bow and turns it around, praying. He doesn’t know what he’s praying for but he does.

Jaemin looks terrible, his skin is deathly pale and he’s slightly shivering but he’s still alive, but barely. “Jaemin!” Jeno shakes him. “Jaemin, wake-up.”

Yeeun squats next to him. “He’s injured.”

Jeno looks down and sees the large gash in his leg, it’s still bleeding a little and is clearly infected. It must’ve been from the wolf, though since Jaemin is still alive, the wolf must be dead. “Oh no, Yeeun do something.”

Yeeun looks at him like he’s the stupidest person in the world. “What do you mean?”

“Help him!” Jeno knows he sounds crazy but he can’t just leave Jaemin. “He saved me from the wolf, so I can’t let him die. It’ll be my fault.”

“I understand that,” Yeeun replies softly, “But I save him and then what? He kills us or we kill him. Only one of us is making it out alive. And it won’t be Jaemin.”

“I know, I know but please, do something.” Jeno feels his eyes tearing up now and he sees Yeeun is shocked to see the desperation in his eyes and he wants her to feel how much this means to him. “Please. I don’t want him to die, please.”

Yeeun is silent for a moment before she nods. “Okay. Let me check the wound.”

“Thank you.” Jeno breathes a sigh of relief and looks back at Jaemin. Jaemin’s eyes are still closed and his breathing shallow and it breaks Jeno’s heart to see confident Jaemin in such bad shape. He holds Jaemin’s head close to him and runs his hand through the latter’s hair. “I’m sorry. It’ll be alright. I’ll make you feel better.”

“Isn’t that sweet?” A familiar voice drawls.

Jeno and Yeeun look up and see Zane. He’s standing a few feet away. His face is still blue from Jaemin’s punch but he has a wicked smile on.

“Were you two fucking?” Zane askes, sneering at Jeno and pointing at Jaemin’s limp body. “Explains why he was so reluctant to hunt you down. You were the biggest threat but he didn’t even mention killing you.”

Jeno tries to slowly reach for his bow but Zane spots him and quickly runs towards him, knocking his bow even further away and grabs Jeno by the collar and slamming him by a nearby tree. Yeeun gasps at the noise Jeno’s body made with contact with the tree.

Zane wraps his hands around Jeno’s neck and starts chocking him against the tree. Jeno grabs at his hands but Zane has more brute strength so he can’t seem to pull his hands away. “I’ll fucking kill you and then I’ll kill that bitch and I’ll kill Jaemin.” Zane spits as he continues chocking Jeno. “I’ll become the victor. I will win.”

Jeno is starting to see black spots and tries to pull harder but Zane’s hands don’t budge. He wonders if this is how he’ll die, unable to protect Jaemin and Yeeun.

“Let him go!” Yeeun cries out from behind Zane. Zane pulls Jeno forwards holding his arm against Jeno’s neck instead but it’s still less pressure and Jeno welcomes the small air he can get. Yeeun is standing with her crossbow pointed at them. Her hands are shaking and Jeno knows she’ll definitely miss if she tries to shoot. Zane seems to know it too.

“Are you going to shoot me?” Zane’s tone is mocking. “Shoot, but you’ll probably miss and hit lover boy here. Are you willing to kill him so you can kill me? You could, but I doubt you would.”

“Let him go!” Yeeun repeats. “Let him go right now, or I’ll shoot you.”

“Shoot me,” Zane taunts and laughs. He seems to be having fun mocking Yeeun and due to the face that Jeno isn’t resisting, Zane’s grip on Jeno’s neck loosens a bit. “Let’s see you try.”

Jeno instantly stomps as hard as he can on Zane’s foot making the other boy yell and pull away but Jeno turns around and lands a straight punch at his nose. Jeno feels it break, a bit of blood splattering out.

“You fucker!” Zane screams in rage. Jeno, not waiting for the other to recover, kicks him in the face with enough force to make him fall. He climbs on top of Zane and rains blows on the other but Zane forcefully flips them and gains the upper hand and starts raining blows on Jeno instead.

Jeno succeeds in landing a few punches and is attempting to flip them but Zane is too heavy.

An arrow hits Zeno, piercing through his shoulder and he stops, confused like he couldn’t believe it. Jeno can’t believe it either, Yeeun actually shot him. Jeno quickly reaches up and puts as much force and snaps Zane’s neck. Zane’s neck cracks with a loud sound and his eyes lose focus and falls to the ground.

The cannon booms.

Jeno rushes up and to Yeeun’s side but she doesn't looking as affected as he thought she would, in fact, she looks is slightly triumphant. “Are you okay?”

Yeeun nods firmly. “I am. Zane is a dick and he deserves to die.”

“Yes, he is.” Jeno pulls Yeeun into a hug. “You protected me. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yeeun says and hugs Jeno tight for a few moments and then pulls away. “Come on, let’s go save your boyfriend.”

\---

The sun has risen now, and judging from its position in the sky, it’s almost noon.

Yeeun and Jeno had dragged Jaemin’s shivering body into their cave and it’s been a few hours. Yeeun looks frustrated and Jaemin isn’t getting any better.

“Jeno…”

“No.”

“It’s infected and I can’t stop it.” Yeeun continues firmly. “He’ll die soon.”

“No.”

Yeeun sighs. “I’m sorry Jeno but there’s nothing I can do.” She stands and places a comfort arm on Jeno’s shoulder. “I’ll go wait over there so you can say your goodbyes.”

Jeno holds Jaemin’s cold hand tightly and blinks back his tears. “Jaemin, don’t die, please. Is it so bad that I just want you to live? I want you to live, please.”

Jaemin remains as still as ever, only a slight shiver once in a while. Jeno can’t help his tears as they drop freely now. He raises Jaemin’s hand and kisses it.

“I love you.”

Jeno sits there for what seems like an hour but it’s probably just five minutes before he hears and unfamiliar tune. And then two seconds letter Yeeun yells and runs in holding a metal case.

“Jeno!” Yeeun yells excitedly and settles beside Jeno. “It’s from a sponsor, Jaemin’s sponsor.”

“What?” Jeno is bewildered and Yeeun doesn’t mind him and just opens the box. A smaller case is in it with a note.

_I’m rooting for nomin xx – R_

“Nomin?” Jeno asks confused but Yeeun just laughs. She takes out the smaller case and opens it to see a purple paste. It smells horrible but Yeeun doesn’t even seem bothered by the smell and applies it to Jaemin’s injury. Jaemin, who’s been still this wholetime, hisses at the contact of the medication and squeezes Jeno’s hand which is still in his. Jeno immediately looks back him.

It seems to be an involuntary action since Jaemin’s eyes are still closed. But he holds Jeno’s hand tight. Yeeun gives Jeno a huge smile once she’s done. “Jaemin will be fine. I don’t know if that’s good news or not.”

“Really?” The huge relief envelopes Jeno and he laughs softly. “That’s amazing news.”

“Of course, lover boy.” Yeeun pats his back and moves away.

“By the way,” Jeno asks. “What’s nomin and who is T?”

“What would you do without me?” Yeeun sighs and fans herself with her hands making Jeno just roll his eyes at her. “Nomin is most probably yours and Jaemin’s ship name. I hope you haven’t forgotten this is a live televised show. Everyone is witnessing you and Jaemin sacrificing your lives for each other.”

“Oh.” Jeno hasn’t actually thought about that. He wonders how people feel about it, do they feel bad for them or are they excitedly waiting to see who killed the other first after all?

“And R is Renjun. Huang Renjun, District 1 mentor.”

“Oh.”

Yeeun tuts. “All you care about is killing people.”

The rest of the day passes by silently. They eat the rabbit, saving some for Jaemin when he wakes. Jeno ends up dozing off next to Jaemin while Yeeun keeps watch instead. He dreams of a time when he meets Jaemin in a different situation but they both live and are together forever.

It’s dark when Jeno finally comes to. He’s still holding Jaemin’s hand tightly and he can hear that Jaemin is talking. The low familiar drawl strikes Jeno and his eyes fly open. Jaemin must have felt it because he turns his head to the side and they look in each other’s eyes.

Jaemin, who was almost dead hours ago, smiles at Jeno. He looks completely fine, colour returned to his face and no shiver in sight. “Hey, sleepyhead.”

“Jaemin,” Jeno calls his name, still not believing it. “Are you okay?”

Jaemin nods. “I’m completely fine.”

Jeno smiles widely and pulls Jaemin into a suffocating but affectionate hug. He feels Jaemin hug him back and even holds the other boy tighter. “God Jaemin, I’m so happy you’re okay. I’m so happy.” Jeno chokes on his tears a little and Jaemin just hugs him back, patting his back.

“I love you, Jeno.”

Jeno freezes and pulls back a little so he can look into Jaemin’s eyes. The other boy looks completely serious, a firm determination in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips. “You do?”

“I love you,” Jaemin repeats. “But you shouldn’t have saved me.”

“What?”

“With me down, you’re one step closer to winning. To your goal of saving Yeeun. So why didn’t you let me die?” Jaemin doesn’t sound angry or frustrated but rather just a little sad.

“Because I love you Jaemin.” Jeno replies and Jaemin’s eyes widen a little. “Because you make me feel things, do things, that I wouldn’t normally do. Because when I saw you lying there, the only thing I could think of was saving you. I won’t ever let you die because of me. But most of all, because I love you so fucking much.”

Jeno sees Jaemin’s eyes water as he listens to Jeno’s confession. In the back of his head, Jeno is aware that this is being broadcasted live but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t give two shits. So, he leans in and kisses Jaemin, like there was no tomorrow and Jaemin kisses back. They both lose themselves in the other for who knows when they will be able to do this again?

Later on, Jeno lay with his head on Jaemin’s chest as they both just breathe in silence. It reminds Jeno of the nights on the roof where they just stared at the stared and were satisfied with the other’s presence.

“I don’t want to get up.” Jaemin says, hand drawing lazy circles on Jeno’s arm.

“I don’t either,” Jeno replies. “But District one and two are still out there and we have to find them before they find us.”

Jaemin is confused. “District one and two?”

“Yeah, I don’t know the girl’s names so I just call them that.”

Jaemin laughs, the vibration of his chest feels nice against Jeno. “They are Sheila and Nayoung. Respectively. If we’re going to kill them, we should at least know their names.”

Jeno hums in reply. He notices that it’s really quiet around them. “Where’s Yeeun?”

“She left when you woke up, to give us privacy.”

Jeno sits up and looks around to see Yeeun took her crossbow which makes Jeno feel better. “She left? It’s been a while, why isn’t she back?”

Jaemin moves to sit up and Jeno sees his injury is almost completely healed now, only small gashes remain. The capitol medication works like a charm and Jeno’s heart breaks slightly thinking about all the children back home who suffer from the terrible medicine. “Should we go look for her?”

Jeno shakes his head. “No, stay here and rest. She probably went to stream to get water.” He stands and picks up his bow and arrows. “I’ll go get her, and you can wait till we get back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Yeeun’s got some fruits somewhere, eat those and gain your strength. We’ll be back soon.”

Jeno leaves the cave, and heads towards the stream. It’s pretty dark and the stars are out. the night is eerily silent and Jeno wonders how many tributes are left. It’s not midnight yet so it hasn’t been announced but Jeno figures district one and two are still alive. Those girls are deadly.

Jeno is almost at the stream when he hears it. A loud scream for help.

“JENO!”

Shivers run down Jeno’s spine as he freezes. It’s Yeeun’s voice.

He immediately takes off running to the direction of the voice and as soon as he enters the clearing on the river, he sees Yeeun being held by district one while two sinks a knife deep into her stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!!!! I might be uploading these too fast but I can't help myself :)  
> I don't feel really great about this chapter...I feel like I could express the characters emotions better but I'm stuck TT
> 
> My heart breaks for Jeno and Yeeun. Jeno tried his best to keep her face but... 
> 
> Give this a Kudos if you liked this and please leave a comments about what you think. I really love to read them.


	10. Dream about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final Chapter.

Jeno watches frozen as Yeeun’s limp body falls to the ground. It feels like a huge joke, or a nightmare and Jeno can’t even move, can’t break out of it. He’s paralysed and consumed by this terrible feeling.

District one and two have notices him and immediately two throws a knife at Jeno which hits him in the shoulder making him stagger back and suddenly come to his senses, his rage flares up but he’s too late to draw his arrow as they are already in close contact.

Jeno barely notices they have knives and manages to dodge out of the way in time. Without regard for whether they were girls or not, Jeno fights them with all the rage and fire burning in him. However, these girls are skilled and work together in perfect unison so Jeno gets slashed with the knifes a few more times before he holds down one of the girls but she tackles his legs making him fall on his back.

He rolls away from the knife coming for his face and stands suddenly but one throws her knife right for his head and Jeno bends backwards to avoid it but he ends up on his back once more, the knife still leaving a gash on his forehead.

Fighting two skilled people with weapons, Jeno has a horrible sinking feeling that he’ll lose this fight but he isn’t ging to give up so easily. He rolls away quickly before one of them attack him again and then trips district one suddenly, and throws a powerful punch in her face, almost knocking her out. Jeno grabs her face by the chin and head and with a surge of power, breaks her neck. A cannon goes off.

Jeno looks up quickly to spot district two, but instead sees Jaemin holding two down as she thrashes. Jaemin picks a stone next to him and smashes district two’s head with a loud crack as the blood splashes everywhere and she stops moving. Another cannon goes off.

“Jeno? Are you okay?” Jaemin asks worriedly but Jeno just struggles to stand and approaches Yeeun’s limp body. Her shirt is damp where the knife is still stuck in her, the red not visible against the dark material of her shirt. Yeeun coughs up some blood as Jeno holds her close, painting Jeno’s hands and clothes red.

“Yeeun, please,” Jeno begs the tears streaming down his face. Yeeun’s face is deathly pale and she coughs up more blood. Her hand finds Jeno’s which she holds in a tight grip. “Please don’t die, please.”

“Jeno, listen to me,” Yeeun’s struggles to open her eyes, her voice weak and tiny but she manages to not sound pitiable. “You did your best.”

“No,” Jeno shakes his head. “I didn’t.”

“I shouldn’t have left the cave.” Yeeun reaches up and cradles Jeno’s face while the boy just silently sobs. “It’s not your fault. None of this is your fault. You’re the best friend I ever had. And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jeno manages to choke out.

“Then that’s enough.” Yeeun smiles and slowly her hand drops. Yeeun is lying so still, her eyes open but there’s is no life in them but her smile is wide and huge.

“No, no Yeeun. You can’t die.” Jeno cradles Yeeun’s body in his arms as he screams out loud. He shouts and sobs as he holds his best friend, his first love, the only person who’s been on his side no matter what. He failed her. “Wake up please.

“I’m so sorry.” Jeno whimpers, sobs wrecking his chest. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Jeno feels Jaemin’s hand on his shoulder but he just sobs harder.

The tune of the fallen tributes plays and the sky lights up. Jeno looks up and sees the pictures of Zane, Sheila, Nayoung, and finally Yeeun. It’s just him and Jaemin left in the games now. Jeno just cries harder, all strength leaving his body and a new anger against the capitol and the president for doing this to them. Punishing them for a crime they didn’t commit.

<>

Jaemin and Jeno take Yeeun’s body back to their cave and place her just outside and create a flower bed around her body. Yeeun looks as beautiful as ever, even in death. Jeno’s heart breaks thinking about all the things Yeeun didn’t get to accomplish. He thinks about Yeeun’s father back home and how heartbroken he must have been, watching his daughter get killed so brutally. He must be disappointed in Jeno, just like Jeno is disappointed in himself. Jeno leans down and places a kiss on Yeeun’s cold forehead and closes her lids.

“I’m sorry, Yeeun. And thank you for being by my side all this time.” Jeno says as a last greeting.

Jeno stands but his legs buckle under him and Jaemin catches him before he hits his head. Jaemin looks just as upset as Jeno is and Jeno vaguely wonders if Jaemin is sad for him, or sad for Yeeun. “Come on, let’s go in.”

Jeno lets himself be carried inside. Jaemin sits next to Jeno, silent. “It’s come to this.” Jeno says, Jaemin gives him a look but doesn’t say anything. “I never thought we’d be the last ones remaining. Life is cruel isn’t it?”

Jeno looks up when Jaemin doesn’t reply and sees the other boy is just staring at his feet. It’s obvious Jaemin didn’t think this would happen either. Jeno’s gaze wanders around the cave which had been his safe place for the days he’s been here. He sees the tiny pile of fruits in a corner and something bothers him.

“You didn’t eat the fruits?”

Jaemin looks up. “I did. I was, when I felt weird so I decided to follow anyway. Then I heard Yeeun scream.”

“You did?” Jeno asks confused. “They look the same amount.”

“What are you talking about?” Jaemin gives him a bewildered look and he looks to where Jeno is looking. “No, I had the other ones. They were red and tasted pretty sweet.”

“The red ones?” Jeno blinks for a moment, then it hit him and that terrible feeling washes over him once again. “No. you didn’t.”

Jeno stands in a hurry and moves to Yeeun’s side of the cave where her herbs are and sees it. the familiar red fruits but there’s only one half eaten one remaining.

Jaemin looks very confused now. “Wha-”

“They’re the poisoned fruits you idiot!” Jeno scream-yells this time and he feels a new wave of tears fall and he reaches forward and pulls the shocked Jaemin into a tight hug. “Yeeun got them when she thought I died and I thought she threw them away.” Jeno sobs even harder into Jaemin’s chest. “Don’t leave me, not you too.”

Jaemin had just escaped death hours ago and now he was going to die again.

“Maybe you’ve got it wrong, I feel fine.” Jaemin’s voice is actually shaking and this is the first time Jeno hears Jaemin sound scared. Slowly, he pulls back to see the realisation dawn on Jaemin and the resignation comes out as a sigh. “I can’t believe poison took me down. That’s anti-climactic”

Jeno can’t believe Jaemin is joking around in this moment. “I don’t want to live without you. I want to die instead.”

“What are you saying Jeno?” Jaemin chastises him, anger lacing his tone. “Of course, you’re going to live. You’re going to become the fucking victor of this hunger games.”

“No,” Jeno shakes his head, his entire body is now aching due to his rollercoaster of emotions. “I don’t want it.”

“Listen,” Jaemin grabs Jeno face and forces him to look Jaemin in the eye. “I will find peace. I found you and you made me feel things I’ve never felt before. You showed me what it’s like to have emotions and to feel, to be sane and I love you. If I die right now, I won’t have any regrets. I’m sure Yeeun has also found peace. She protected you and that’s all she wanted. In order for us to move on peacefully, you need to live. You need to live in for us. For Yeeun and for me. It’s what I want and I’m sure it’s what Yeeun wanted as well.”

Jeno sees that Jaemin is being completely sincere, his eyes not faltering once. Jeno can’t reply and just holds Jaemin tight. “It’s unfair we never get to be really together.”

“It is.” Jaemin rubs a comforting hand down his back, Jeno should be the one comforting Jaemin in this scenario. “How long before the poison kills me?”

“I think Yeeun said five hours.”

“Well, I think we have about three hours to be together.” Jaemin says. “Come on, I have something to show you.”

Jaemin pulls Jeno up and leads him out of the cave. Yeeun’s body is no longer outside the cave and Jeno pauses at the empty space for a while before dragging his eyes away and following Jaemin.

“I found this place with the Careers on our first night when we scouted the place,” Jaemin says leading Jeno down an unfamiliar part of the arena that Jeno hasn’t really been to. His hand is clasped tightly in Jeno’s as they have been since they left the cave. “And you were the first person to pop into my mind when I saw it. I wished you were there with me.”

“What is it?” Jeno asks curiously but Jaemin shakes his head and winks flirtatiously at Jeno.

“It’s a secret.”

“We’re almost there,” Jaemin announces. “Close your eyes.” Jeno laughs but obeys, shutting his eyes and letting Jaemin lead him. He hears the sound of water and wonders what it could be. “Open your eyes now.”

Jeno opens his eyes and gasps at the beautiful sight. It’s a waterfall, not a very huge one but still so pretty and it widens out into the prettiest stream with such clear water and a few sea life in it. The bank of the river around it is surrounded by the prettiest flowers and there’s a lovely flowery scent in the air. The first thought that pops into Jeno’s head is how much Yeeun would have loved it but he pushes it to the back of his head. He’ll have a lot of time to mourn in a few hours.

“This is so beautiful.” Jeno says and turns to give Jaemin a big smile. “Thank you for showing me this, it’s one of few good memories I’ll have.”

Jaemin returns his smile. “You’re welcome. But now, it’s time to get in.”

Jeno watches in mild surprise as Jaemin starts taking off his clothes. The other boy is left in just his underwear and he dives straight into the water. Jeno laughs as Jaemin sighs in content.

“This is fun,” Jaemin says to entice Jeno, uses his hands to push his hair back and Jeno notices the other boy’s muscles and just how beautiful Jaemin is. “Come in.”

Jeno doesn’t need much convincing and he takes off his clothes as well. Rather than diving, he goes into the river like a normal person and the temperature is just right. He swims towards Jaemin and they both giggle as they splash each other.

They place a bet on who can stay under the waterfall the longest and of course, Jeno loses. Jaemin smirks at him and continues letting the water fall on him so Jeno goes under and pulls his feet so he falls.

That starts a war which Jaemin also wins when Jeno surrenders after being dunked too many times to count. Jeno tries to memorise Jaemin’s smiling face, his laugh, his voice, he wants to remember this boy forever. Jeno’s eyes water again and he tries to blink it back but it doesn’t work.

Jaemin turns from his winning ceremony and notices the tears in Jeno’s eyes. He approaches the latter and wipes Jeno’s tears with his thumb. “Let’s try to be happy these final times. Ironically, this is the most care-free I’ve been all my life.” Jaemin says smiling widely at Jeno, who just looks on at Jaemin in shock. “Knowing my end is near and I no longer have anything to prove to my family or to my district, that no expectations are on me, makes my heart feel light. I’m free to be who I want and that makes this moment the most precious in my entire life.”

“Oh, Jaemin…” Jeno doesn’t know what to say to the blue-haired boy. His heart aches for Jaemin but he can only help Jaemin have the best time before the end.

“Hear that?” Jaemin yells into the sky, to his parents watching at home. “How terrible must have you been for your son to finally be happy in death? You always said to be a victor or die trying! Well, I’m going to die trying! But I will be happy for the first time. And If I had known that disappointing you would let all this weight off my shoulders, I would have done it sooner. And then maybe, I could have lived a happy life.”

Jaemin’s voice had lowered in volume by the end and Jeno sees the sparkling tears in his eyes so he reaches to hold the blue-haired boy tight in his arms, willing his own tears back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, Jeno.” Jaemin chastises him. “You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You should smile, you look best with a smile.”

Jeno nods and tries his best to smile for Jaemin who smiles warmly back. Slowly, Jaemin leans in and kisses Jeno softly. This is their fourth time kissing and yet it feels like the first time. They’re kissing like they’ll never kiss again, which is true. Jeno places his hands on Jaemin’s waist under the water and pulls him closer.

The kiss becomes hotter washing over them like lava, as they bodies are pressed so close together, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, they can feel every inch of the other. Jaemin pulls on Jeno’s hair tightly ad their kiss deepens, nibbling of lower lips, teeth and tongues clashing, and low moans and groans that they can’t keep in.

Jeno pulls back first, both breathing heavily. Jaemin’s face is flushed, brimming with desire and pupils blown. Jeno’s sure he has the same exact look, a result from the mild-blowing kiss. “Jaemin…we…we can’t.”

“Why not?” Jaemin voice is so low and Jeno has to close his eyes to gather his thoughts because he can’t think clearly. “Because they’re watching? I don’t care.”

Jeno opens his eyes again. “What about your family and friends?”

“Fuck my family. They want a murderer son, and will only love and be proud of me when I become that. You’ve shown me real love so I say, screw them. And you’re my only friend. All I care about is you and I want you. It’s my final wish. I want this, if you do.”

Jeno presses a long kiss to Jaemin’s lips. “I want you, so much.”

Jaemin smirks. “Then let’s do it.”

They climb out of the water and settle on the bank, Jaemin straddling Jeno as they kiss fiercely. Jaemin’s tongue sending tiny electric shocks as it tangled with Jeno’s. Jeno groans into it, grabbing Jaemin ass, kneading spreading and caressing it, enjoying the way Jaemin shivers in his arms. Their last bit of wet clothing is off and they’re finally completely naked and pressed against each other.

Jaemin spits on his hands and lubricates their members with it, palm them to a painful hardness Jeno gets even harder how hot that was. Jaemin winks at him before grinding down on Jeno.

They let out a simultaneous moan of pleasure as their cocks rub against each other. Their mouths come together in a sloppy messy kiss as they pushed against each other, groaning and letting out little sighs and whimpers.

“Fuck,” Jeno breaths out as their hands wondering everywhere holding each other tight enough to leave bruises. Jeno kisses Jaemin’s neck and chest everywhere leaving his marks and the other returns the favour.

Knowing that he will still have these marks in days to come, to prove that this is real, elated Jeno to no end.

“Fuck me now, Jeno.” Jaemin whispers, a little desperation in his voice. “Please.”

Jeno’s seen Jaemin with his guard down but this is the most vulnerable he’s seen the other boy and it makes him ache, makes him want Jaemin more. “Fuck, okay.”

“This is going to hurt,” Jaemin murmurs into Jeno mouth. “But I don’t care, I’ll rather have you that way than not at all.”

“Fuck, I’ll try and be gentle.”

“Don’t dare.”

Jeno tries his best to open Jaemin up, slowly and patiently, using saliva as a lubricant due to lack of better option. When Jeno finally lines himself up against Jaemin, and pushes in softly, the other boy winces a bit but still holds onto Jeno. Jeno stills, “Is it okay?”

Jaemin nods and kisses Jeno. “It’s great, please don’t stop.”

Jeno kisses Jaemin everywhere as he pushes in completely, waiting for Jaemin to adjust while whispering about how amazing he is and how good Jaemin makes him feel.

“Okay,” Jaemin nods after a while. “You can fuck me properly, Jeno.”

“Okay, Baby. I will.” And Jeno did, thrusting hard and fast into Jaemin over and over again. Jeno growls at how Jaemin’s tight hole was sucking him in so deeply and tightly as Jaemin cries out in pleasure but still meeting Jeno thrust for thrust.

They both abandon themselves to the feeling, each thrust rising them higher and higher like a fire spreading in their veins, whispering their love, as their hands shake in pleasure, touching the other lightly and harshly, grinding against each other reaching deeper and deeper, driving on with the sounds of pleasure.

Jeno watches as Jaemin comes apart finally, eyes squeezed shut as he shudders saying Jeno’s name over and over and Jeno follows suit, holding Jaemin tight as the white-hot pleasure wrecks over him and they’re both wrapped up in the fire of desire, the best feeling he’s ever experienced. They lay spent afterwards, in each other’s arms, content and complete.

“I love you, Jeno.” Jaemin says, his voice tired and he lets out a yawn. Moving into Jeno’s arms cuddle and the latter wraps his arms around the blue haired boy.

“I love you too.”

“Jeno,” Jaemin calls again. “I’m scared of dying.”

Jeno’s hands become unmoving on Jaemin, words stuck in his throat and only pain.

Jaemin continues, “Do you think it’s painful or peaceful, like sleeping?”

Jeno closes his eyes and forces back his emotions, he can’t cry and make this about him. He wants to make this as comfortable as possible for Jaemin. “I think it’s like sleeping. You won’t feel a thing and then suddenly, you’re in heaven, surrounded by love, hope and goodness.”

“But I won’t be with you.”

It’s getting really hard for Jeno to control his tears. “Find Yeeun and stay with her. I’ll join you both soon, wait for me.”

“I will,” Jaemin chuckles, “But come when you’re old. If you kill yourself, or do something reckless that results in your death, I won’t ever talk to you. I’m sure Yeeun won’t either.”

Jeno gives a sour laugh, “I’ll try to live my life to the fullest and then I’ll come for you both.”

Jaemin nods at that and lets out a yawn, burrowing closer to Jeno warmth. “I feel sleepy.”

“Then sleep, I’ll be right here with you.” Jeno replies softly and rubs comforting circles in Jaemin’s back and placing a kiss on his head. “Should I sing you to sleep?

“Yes, please.” Jaemin nods, his voice really sleepy.

Jeno starts singing one of his favourite songs but less upbeat. He sings it sadly, to show his emotions and he feels Jaemin’s smile against his chest where the other’s face is pressed against.

_I can dream about you  
If I can’t hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right_

Jeno remembers when they first met. Jaemin had approached him, during the parade and Jaemin had seemed unhinged and dangerous. But he’s come to know this boy as someone who was putting up this strong front and was just trying to survive in this harsh world.

_I can dream about you  
I’m gonna press my lips against you and hold you to me  
I can dream about you  
You know you got me spellbound what else can it be_

Jeno’s voice chokes softly as he’s taken over by emotions but he doesn’t stop, he continues going even as his eyes water and his throat feels tight.

_I don't understand it  
I can't keep my mind off loving you, not even for a minute  
Ooh, now baby, I'm caught up in the magic I see in you  
There's one thing to do_

_I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
You know how to hold me just right_

Jaemin is still now, but breathing shallow, Jeno holds the other boy even tighter and continues his song, but his tears are falling freely down his face now, his chest hurting so bad and the despair filling Jeno up. Jeno remembers all the times they’ve been together, wondering how he can fall so deeply in such a short time.

_I can dream about you  
If I can't hold you tonight  
I can dream about you  
Oh  
I can dream_

Jeno notices Jaemin’s breathing evening out but he doesn’t stop singing, he doesn’t stop singing until Jaemin stops breathing and the last final cannon goes off and his heart shatters into a million pieces.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, can I present the winner of the 62 nd annual hunger games, Lee Jeno.”_

Jeno cries hard. He cries holding the body of this soulmate, his other half who was ripped away cruelly. He cries his heart out, knowing he’ll never feel whole again.

“I love you, Na Jaemin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...This is actually over. The ending brought me to tears as I wrote it and I almost changed my mind and offered them a way out but we all know the capitol would never let them both live. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on this. 
> 
> To everyone who's being with me through this journey, those who started from the beginning, those who joined halfway and everyone who read this fic till the end, I love you so much and thank you for giving this fic a chance. 
> 
> And to my little sister who convinved me to write this and was my source of support throughout...I love you too <3
> 
> You can message me on twitter @jenosight to scream about this fic or nomin or dream in general. I have a cc as well if you prefer that and I'll reply to everyone.
> 
> Thank you all for reading. I hope you check out my other works too, if you can. 
> 
> Please leave a Kudos and a comment if you liked this chapter and I would so much love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
